


Serendipity

by suki_pie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, M/M, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouta memberinya kebahagiaan yang tak perlu Tetsuya cari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Alternative Reality. Sedikit bumbu shounen-ai.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Didekasikan untuk “Miragen+ Big Bang 2016”Tidak ada keuntungan komersil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> A/N: Finally bisa selesaiiiii X’D Makasih banget buat Kak Far yangudah membimbing sampai akhir, dan mini dedline-nya huehuehue :”D Juga panitia-panitia Miragen, buat workshop-workshop-nya, dan teman-teman seperjuangan Tim Matahari :’)Terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca~
> 
> ~Happy Reading~
> 
> Arsip illustrator dapat ditemukan di [sini](http://ashrey-chan.deviantart.com/).

 

**Tokyo, _autumn_. **

**.**

 “ _Sensei!_ Boneka teru-teru!”

Tetsuya tersentak pelan, lantas menaruh kardus berukuran cukup besar yang tengah dibawanya tidak jauh dari rak terdekat. Ia bisa merasakan seseorang menarik ujung celemeknya, jemari-jemari kecil yang mengerut manis, dan binar antusias bahkan sebelum ia berbalik untuk memastikan.

Dan dugaannya tidak meleset—mungkin.

Bocah kecil, rambut hitam legam, sepasang bola mata berwarna abu.

Tetsuya mengernyit. Sudut hatinya spontan bertanya; _siapa dia_?

“ _Sensei_?”

 _Oh_. “Kazunari-kun,” sahut Tetsuya akhirnya, sempat mengulas senyum kecil. “Kau membuat _teru-teru bozu_ lagi?”

Mendapat respon yang lima detik sebelumnya tidak ia dapatkan, Takao Kazunari nyengir lebar. “Malam ini hujan akan datang!” katanya semangat. “Tapi karena _okaasan_ akan kesusahan kalau hujan, aku jadi harus membuat boneka teru-teru!”

“Hmm… begitukah?” Ia berlutut sejenak, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Kazunari. Walaupun bentuk wajah bocah di hadapannya itu tidak terlalu jelas, bahkan dalam jarak sedekat ini pun, Tetsuya berusaha meyakinkan diri. Bahwa anak kecil yang terdaftar di sebuah tempat penitipan anak dan menjadi tempat kerjanya itu memanglah seorang Takao Kazunari.

“ _Un_!” Kazunari mengangguk semangat. “ _Okaasan_ itu tidak tahan dingin, lho, _Sensei_. Jadi aku harus—”        

“Wah, di sini ternyata. Kazu?”

Yang dipanggil menoleh spontan, bisa dibilang sangat cepat—malah. Lengkap pula dengan bola mata abunya yang berbinar tanpa ragu. Terlampau senang. 

“ _Okaasan!_ ”

Sebenarnya, ini adalah malam yang klasik bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tepat ketika pukul enam sore menjelang dan matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat, Tetsuya selalu mendapatkan pemandangan yang sama. Suasana yang sama. Setiap tutur kata yang dikeluarkannya dengan sama pula. Dan senyum simpul yang biasa dipolesnya kala beberapa orang tua menjemput anak mereka di tempat penitipan anak.

Semuanya sama.

Kecuali wajah-wajah itu.

Tetsuya terkadang merasa asing, merasa tidak mengenal dengan berbagai wajah yang dilihatnya, namun ia tidak pernah membantah.

“Terima kasih ya, Tetsuya-kun.”

Ia lantas mendongak, setelah itu berdiri perlahan ketika ia menyadari bahwa sosok Kazunari telah berlari lebih dulu ke arah sumber suara. Di mana seorang wanita berdiri anggun di ujung _genkan_ , berbalut rok lipit selutut dan blazer hitam, dengan tas kantor yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Air mukanya lelah, kentara sekali. Namun senyum bahagia ketika menyambut kaki-kaki kecil yang berlari ke arahnya sama sekali tidak pudar.   

 _Ah, ibunya Kazunari_ , pikirnya. Sadar ketika celotehan Kazunari mulai terdengar lebih bersemangat. Untuk itu Tetsuya segara menyahut, “Terima kasih kembali, Takao-san. Hati-hati di perjalanan.”

“Sampai besok, _Sensei_!”

Seulas senyum sebagai balasan terakhir, Tetsuya melambaikan tangan ketika Kaz unari melakukan hal serupa sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik tikungan gerbang penitipan. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menghela napas panjang, teringat akan waktu luang yang  akhirnya ia dapatkan setelah semua anak dijemput dan pulang—

“Kuroko-sensei,”

—oh, atau tidak sama sekali. 

Tetsuya segera berbalik, melirik awas saat ia mendapati bocah  selain Kazunari yang terakhir dilihatnya. Kali ini, wujudnya seorang gadis kecil. Berambut pirang dengan sepasang bola mata _hazel_ berbinar  cerdik. Tetsuya tidak tahu persis emosi seperti apa yang terpancar dari mata gadis itu, tidak juga berusaha menebaknya. Akan tetapi, karena gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nada agak semangat dan sedikit lebih rasa kantuk, Tetsuya terpaksa menduga bahwa gadis mungil itu sedang berusaha bersabar dalam menanti.

Terlebih lagi, perlu waktu seratus dua puluh detik sampai akhirnya Tetsuya mengenali si gadis kecil lebih jauh lagi. Atau ia memang berusaha mengingat siapa orang itu dan siapa namanya.

Bola mata _hazel_ itu, ya, _hazel_ yang cerdik. 

“Mia-chan,” sahut Tetsuya halus, memberi isyarat agar gadis itu mendekat. Ia segera berlutut tidak jauh dari _genkan_ saat Mia berhenti di depannya. “Belum ada yang menjemput?”

Pertanyaan retoris, sebenarnya. Tapi toh, anak kecil tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

“ _Okaasan_ tidak bisa menjemput hari ini,” jawabnya riang, lengkap dengan deretan gigi susunya ketika ia nyengir lebar. “Jadi Mia dijemput _Ojichan_.”

Tetsuya mengangguk paham. Lagipula, ia sedikit lupa bagaimana rupa Ibunda dari bocah mungil di hadapannya ini. Miris, astaga.

“Mia terakhir yang dijemput, ya?”

Tersentak pelan, Tetsuya menunduk. Hanya untuk menatap langsung iris _hazel_ si gadis kecil, sebelum akhirnya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tertangkap matanya. Pukul delapan malam. Itu berarti, masih ada satu jam yang tersisa sebelum ia membereskan tempat penitipan lalu menutupnya.

“ _Ne,ne_ , Kuroko-sensei,” panggil Mia kemudian, berhasil menarik kembali perhatian Tetsuya ke arahnya. “Sebenarnya, Mia senang sekali hari ini. Karena _Ojichan_ yang akan menjemput Mia. Oh, tidak, tidak, bukan maksudnya Mia tidak suka dijemput _Okaasan_. Tapi, sudah lama sekali Mia tidak bertemu dengan _Ojichan_. Aneh ya, meskipun Mia sering melihat _Ojichan_ di buku-buku yang dibaca _Okaasan_ , Mia tetap ingin melihat _Ojichan_ yang asli.”

Tetsuya, mau tak mau, terkekeh geli. “Memangnya, pekerjaan _Ojichan_ Mia-chan apa?”

“Model!” _Hazel_ cerdiknya berbinar lebih cerah. “Apa _Sensei_ belum pernah melihatnya? _Ojichan_ itu—ah! Itu dia!”

“Miacchi!”

Suara itu nyaring, melengking dengan caranya sendiri, namun tidak menyembunyikan _bass_ dan berat yang terselip di dalamnya. Tetsuya mendengar langkah kaki yang belari—bukan, bukan anak kecil—lebih berat, lebih mantap, bergesek di antara sol sepatu dan kasarnya aspal jalanan. Fokus matanya tak lagi memandang Mia, tepat ketika akhirnya ia berdiri lalu berbalik. Menoleh dengan penasaran sampai iris biru langitnya memandang sosok yang dimaksud si kecil Mia.

Ia seorang laki-laki yang tinggi, matang, berada di antara umur dua puluh tiga atau dua puluh empat, mungkin? Tetsuya pikir, karena teringat akan jawaban Mia beberapa detik lalu, postur laki-laki di hadapannya itu memanglah pantas disebut model; tegap, bahu lebar, tapi kurus. Rambutnya pirang, nyaris mirip seperti gadis kecil di sampingnya. Hanya saja, pirang laki-laki itu lebih ke arah kuning yang dijaga dengan baik. Parka cokelat muda yang dipakainya tampak kasual, tetapi _fashionable_ di saat yang sama. Jins hitam dan _convers_ putih, _bonniehat_ hitam, sampai _piercing_ perak yang tersemat di telinga kirinya.

Mata mereka bertemu dalam detik berikutnya. Lagi-lagi ia menemukan warna _hazel_ yang cerdik. Dan kali ini, Tetsuya bisa melihat sorot kebingungan serta menilai yang terlintas dalam iris mata itu.

Tetsuya mengernyit.

Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan seseorang dengan begitu teliti seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak _merasa_ mengenal laki-laki itu—ah, tunggu, atau mungkin sebaliknya?

Ini aneh. Ada sesuatu yang mengetuk senar ingatannya. Dan Tetsuya berusaha mengingat lebih keras lagi, satu hal yang akhir-akhir jarang dilakukannya. Bahkan nyaris tidak pernah dilakukannya. Namun, entah mengapa, Tetsuya mendapati kesan bahwa ia pernah menemui laki-laki itu jauh sebelum pertemuan tidak sengaja yang terjadi malam ini. Kesan yang begitu jauh, jauh, dan Tetsuya yakin ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk melupakannya.

“… Kurokocchi?”

Dan ketika ia mendalami lebih jauh iris _hazel_ itu, Tetsuya sedikitnya merasa yakin.

Ia _pernah_ mengenalnya.

**.**

**.**

** “Serendipity”  **

** Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction  **

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Waah, sudah lama sekali, ya. Kira-kira, delapan atau sembilan tahun, mungkin? Setelah kelulusan SMP, aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi. Sekarang, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Kurokocchi di sini.”

Ada waktu dua puluh menit yang terbuang ketika Tetsuya memperhatikan Mia tampak sibuk memasang sepatu dengan kepayahan, membenarkan ransel yang melorot di bahunya, lalu menerima uluran laki-laki pirang yang disebutnya dengan panggilan _Ojichan_.

Omong-omong, Tetsuya ingat sekarang. Setelah ia mencoba menggali dasar ingatan terdalamnya dengan susah payah dan meneliti setiap garis wajah laki-laki pirang itu (bahkan sama mata memicing ngeri), sederet nama tak asing berhasil melintas dalam benaknya. _Well,_ tidak sepenuhnya ingat dengan benar juga, sih. Berterima kasihlah kepada Mia, dan segala rentetan pujian dan kalimat senang tentang pamannya yang menjemput, juga nama yang sempat diucapkannya, Tetsuya sedikit mendapat petunjuk.

Kise Ryouta namanya.

Teikou. Klub basket yang terlupakan. Dan sosok asing dalam teritori hidupnya. 

Dan jangan salahkan ia karena tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan mudah hanya karena alasan delapan tahun lebih telah lama tidak bersua.

“Kebetulan yang mengejutkan, Kise-kun,” balas Tetsuya kalem. “Terus terang saja, aku juga tidak menyangka orang yang dimaksud Mia-chan adalah kau.”

Ryouta ikut terkekeh. Tidak sadar ketika Tetsuya memperhatikannya dengan lekat seolah mendapat kesan yang sudah lama terkubur. Mungkin seperti _; bahkan suara tawa dan cara tersenyumnya pun belum berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu._ Jika memang Tetsuya yakin sepenuh hati, jika ia tidak ragu terhadap ingatannya.

“Miacchi ini keponakanku, anak kedua dari pernikahan _Nee-san_.” Ryouta menjelaskan tanpa diminta, tapi Tetsuya tidak merasa keberatan. “ _Nee-san_ sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Karena kebetulan sekali waktuku sedang luang, aku jadi menyempatkan menjemput Miacchi di sini. Yaa… meskipun terlambat sedikit, sih. Tapi, hei! Tapi ini bagus, kan? Aku bisa bertemu Kurokocchi lagi!”

Ryouta, dengan rahang tegas dan tulang pipi jelas ketika bibirnya melengkung melankolis, mata  yang semakin mengecil bahkan tersembunyi di antara dua pipinya, hingga deretan gigi putih menyebar rata begitu lekukan bibir berganti menjadi cengiran lebar, menyadarkan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tentu tak bisa berterus terang bahwa wajah laki-laki itu sempat buram di matanya (bahkan sampai detik ini). Akan tetapi, ia juga menyadari bahwa lengking suara dan cara bagaimana Ryouta bersikap memaksanya agar terus mengingat. 

“Kurokocchi?”

Bahu Tetsuya tersentak pelan. Malam semakin larut ketika raut wajah Mia mulai tidak sabaran untuk segera pulang, menarik ujung parka Ryouta sebagai bentuk protes. Gadis kecil itu mengantuk, sepertinya.

“Kurokocchi… ” panggil Ryouta sekali lagi, terdengar agak ragu.  “Masih ingat padaku, kan?”

Bola mata Tetsuya melebar. Sedetik memang, tapi tetap saja pemuda Kuroko itu terkejut. Orang dengan mudah berspekulasi bahwa pertanyaan Ryouta adalah wajar. Sebagaimana hal yang sering kali diucapkan ketika kau bertemu dengan seorang teman yang telah lama tidak berjumpa. Itu wajar, sungguh. Sewajar ketika Tetsuya kembali bertemu pandang dengan Kise Ryouta dan ia merasa asing. Merasa tidak mengenal. Dan Tetsuya tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun seandainya Ryouta sadar akan kejanggalan kecil darinya itu.

Sewajar ketika Tetsuya tahu, bahwa pertanyaan Ryouta adalah sungguh-sungguh. Tak ada kesan main-main dalam nada suaranya. Tak ada basa-basi yang melintas. Termasuk cara bagaimana Ryouta memandangnya dengan begitu lekat.

Jeda itu terjadi tidak lama, namun cukup terasa berat ketika akhirnya Tetsuya—dengan segaris lengkung bibir yang sangat simpul—menyahut kalem. “Tentu, Kise-kun.”

Simpel. Dan Ryouta cukup memahami. “Senang mendengarnya.” Cengirannya belum luntur. “Iya, iya, Miacchi. Ayo kita pulang—astaga, sudah mengantuk?” Ryouta tertawa kecil, tak mengacuhkan protes yang terlontar ketika ia menggendong gadis kecil itu di punggung lebarnya. “Nah, Kurokocchi,”

Ryouta mengerling jenaka ke arahnya.

“Mungkin ini terdengar klise, tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya,”

Sebelah alis Tetsuya terangkat.

“Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kurokocchi.”

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, lebar sekali. Tetsuya bahkan tak ragu mengantar kepulangan mereka sampai pintu gerbang penitipan anak. Mengucap salam perpisahan dan selamat malam, hingga lambaian tangannya berhenti begitu sosok Ryouta dan Mia menghilang di balik tikungan jalan. 

 _Kise Ryouta_.

Nama itu menyusup perlahan dalam benak Tetsuya.

_Kise Ryouta._

Namun, sedetik setelah ia mencoba mengucapkannya, Tetsuya lupa akan parasnya.

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

“Ups. Apa aku datang terlalu cepat?”

Esoknya, sepuluh jam sebelum akhir pekan dimulai, Tetsuya sedikit dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang—jika bisa dibilang—mendadak; atau mungkin ia tidak pernah menduga akan kedatangannya. Tetsuya mengenal suaranya dengan baik, tetapi  perasaan asing yang dirasakannya ketika ia melihat laki-laki berambut kuning itu datang dan menyapanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling tidak menghilang.

Tetsuya mengerutkan kening sejenak, bertanya-tanya apakah ia mengenalnya, atau mungkin pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, namun hasilnya nihil.

Buram. Wajah di depannya seakan buram.

“Ini aku, lho, Kurokocchi.”

Bahu Tetsuya menegang. _Ah_.

“Kise-kun,” bisik Tetsuya, agak ragu. Sudut matanya refleks melirik _piercing_ perak yang tersemat manis di telinga—yang ia yakini sebagai—Ryouta, sebelum bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. “ _Doumo_.”

Ryouta tampak kasual hari ini (atau mungkin laki-laki pirang itu memang begitulah adanya). Mampir dengan kedua tangan dijejalkan ke dalam saku jaket parasitnya, juga kupluk hitam yang bertengger di kepala dan membuat Tetsuya geli melihatnya. Tidak jauh seperti malam kemarin, Tetsuya mendapati Ryouta telah berdiri di depan _genkan_ , sendirian. Mendahului kedatangan para ibu yang biasanya sengaja datang tepat waktu. 

“Aku tidak menyangka Kise-kun akan datang lagi,” lanjut Tetsuya, tidak bermaksud meyinggung atau melarang. “Omong-omong, kau benar,” angka jarum dilirik sejenak. Masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum anak-anak dibolehkan pulang. “Tidak ingin datang terlambat seperti kemarin?”

“Astaga, itu pujian macam apa. Lagipula, aku sengaja mengambil cuti kerja hari ini.” Kise meringis kecil, tapi tidak menghentikan dirinya untuk tertawa. Tetsuya membiarkan laki-laki itu mengikutinya masuk, menunggu di dalam ruang tunggu khusus sembari menawarkan secangkir teh kamomil hangat. Ryouta dengan halus menolak, namun Tetsuya bersikukuh. Bukan maksud untuk pilih kasih dengan orang tua yang lain, katanya. Tapi karena kedatangan Ryouta hari itu bisa dikatakan sebagai reuni kecil kedua mereka. Lagipula, waktu seribu delapan ratus detik sampai Mia keluar tidak sebentar. Tetsuya juga kebetulan memiliki waktu luang, ia baru saja berganti _shift_ dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain. Maka, tak ada salahnya jika ia menyambut Ryouta sebagai teman lama.

Ruang tunggu itu tidak lebih dari ruang tamu yang terpisah dari beberapa ruangan lainnya. Baik itu ruang bermain atau ruang karyawan. Ryouta mendapati dirinya seperti berada di dalam rumah era Victoria, dengan gaya perpaduan antara Queen Anne dan tradisional Jepang era Kyoto. Siapa pun yang masuk dan melihat akan berpikir, pemilik tempat penitipan pasti memiliki selera desain interior yang terbilang unik.

“Tapi aku terkejut, lho. Kurokocchi bekerja di sini.”

Tetsuya membalas kelakar itu dengan gumaman kecil. Ia terlalu sibuk menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam cangkir milik Ryouta sebelum melakukan hal yang sama ke cangkir miliknya. Aromanya menguar kuat, perpaduan serbuk teh dan sari bunga kamomil.

“Sebenarnya, aku tidak benar-benar bekerja di sini.” Tetsuya menjelaskan simpel. “Ini tempat penitipan anak yang dikelola paman dan bibi. Kebetulan setelah lulus SMA, karena tidak ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan, jadi ya… ikut membantu di sini.”

Ryouta mengangkat sebelah alis heran. “Setelah lulus SMA? Kurokocchi tidak ikut ujian masuk—” bibirnya mendadak bungkam. Ryouta menggigit mulut bagian dalam, terlebih ketika kening Tetsuya mengerut samar dan raut wajahnya sempat menegang dalam seperkian detik. “Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bertanya ke sana. Aduh, maksudku—”

“Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun,” sela Tetsuya datar. “Aku memang sengaja tidak melanjutkan dan mengikuti ujian masuk universitas. Lagipula, bekerja di sini cukup menyenangkan.”

“Oh.”

Uap tipis mengepul dengan perlahan, merambat indra penciumnya dengan hati-hati ketika Ryouta meraih cangkir yang disuguhkan. Matanya tampak awas mengawasi pemuda biru dengan apron khusus yang dipakai dan berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu. Ia juga diam-diam menebak bahwa gaya berpakaian seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

“Kise-kun sendiri?”

“Ya?” Ryouta mendongak. 

Mungkin Tetsuya tidak menyadarinya, Ryouta juga hampir tidak menyadarinya— _mungkin_. Hampir, saat ia melihat segaris simpul terbit di paras Tetsuya dan canggung yang sempat mampir di antara mereka lenyap dalam sekejap.

“Mia-chan bilang, kau sukses dengan karier modelmu, Kise-kun. Aku senang mendengarnya.” Nada itu tulus, benar-benar tulus. “Mia-chan sepertinya benar-benar mengagumimu.”

“Ah, mengenai itu. _Well_ , Kurokocchi sendiri mungkin bisa melihatnya? Bukannya aku sombong-ssu, hahaha.” Tangan dikibaskan dengan asal. “Aku jadi penasaran, apa mungkin Kurokocchi pernah melihatku di majalah-majalah tertentu?”

Tetsuya terkekeh, mengambil posisi duduk di depan Ryota dengan meja berkaki empat sebagai pemisah. “Maaf, Kise-kun. Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka dengan majalah,”

Ryouta tertawa ringan. “Aku tahu itu!” serunya riang, “Kurokocchi sekali, bukan?”

“Tidak juga,” jawab Tetsuya lugas. “Kise-kun saja yang suka berasumsi sendiri.”

“Hei, hei, memangnya aku tidak mengenal Kurokocchi saat SMP dulu? Nah, mungkin tidak seakrab yang Kurokocchi pikirkan. Tapi aku selalu melihat Kurokocchi. Apalagi saat berada di klub—ah! Bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi? Masih bermain basket sampai saat ini? Atau, Kurokocchi melanjutkan kegiatan klub basket sewaktu di SMA?” Lagi-lagi Ryouta tertawa. “Kalau Kurokocchi bertanya, tentu saja aku ikut. Yaa… tidak sampai lulus juga, memang. Tapi aku tetap menyukai basket-ssu!”

Ada beberapa hal—atau mungkin sejauh yang Tetsuya pahami saat Ryouta berbicara—yang ia dapatkan mengenai pribadi Ryouta hari ini. Tetsuya mungkin agak kesulitan dalam mengingat bentuk lekukan wajah Ryouta dalam satu kali tatap, namun ia cukup ingat dengan interaksi-interaksi yang terjadi; baik hari ini mau pun pertemuan kecil mereka kemarin malam. Meski masa-masa SMP dalam sel kelabu otaknya terlihat samar, Tetsuya berusaha menggalinya sekali lagi.

Kise Ryouta tipe orang yang mudah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Semua itu terlihat jelas dari cara bagaimana laki-laki itu tidak terlalu fokus pada satu topik pembicaraan hingga akhir. Ia adalah tipe orang  mengatakan sesuatu secara langsung yang terlintas dalam kepalanya saat itu juga. Mengatakan, melupakan, lalu mencari topik lain. Namun, tak dapat Tetsuya pungkiri, bahwa laki-laki itu selalu bisa menghidupkan suasana obrolan yang menarik di setiap pergantian topik yang terjadi. Gayanya mungkin terkesan memamerkan diri, tapi tidak terlihat angkuh.

Hanya saja, Tetsuya merasa bahwa Ryouta terlalu banyak mengungkit topik yang seharusnya tidak boleh dibicarakan. Bukan maksud melarang atau topik itu sesuatu yang bersifat sensitif, tetapi karena Ryouta tidak terlalu _memerhatikan_ keadaan di sekitarnya. Atau mungkin Ryouta seakan-akan tidak _memahami_ bagaimana perasaan orang yang diajaknya berbicara.

“… sayang sekali Kurokocchi keluar. Padahal waktu itu sedang kejuaran nasional. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin Kurokocchi keluar. Apalagi tiba-tiba menghilang begitu-ssu. Ah, tapi mari lupakan saja itu, sekarang aku senang melihatmu lagi. Omong-omong mengenai basket, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Seperti Akashicchi dan Midori—”    

“Kise-kun.”

Ucapan Ryouta tidak tuntas. Itu terjadi seperkian detik yang cepat ketika Ryouta mendongak, melupakan sejenak cangkirnya yang tak hangat lagi, dan menikmati setiap sekonnya kala iris mata berbeda warna bersirobok spontan dalam satu garis lurus. Tetsuya tidak berusaha menebak makna dari manik _hazel_ itu, tidak juga berusaha menerka apa yang sebenarnya Kise Ryouta pikirkaan sekarang ini.

“Maaf, Kise-kun,” lanjut Tetsuya kemudian, getar suaranya halus namun terkesan sinis. Ia lekas berpaling, memutus kontak mata dengan Ryouta dan memandang jauh ke luar jendela tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. “Mungkin—ah, tidak, tapi memang—terdengar tidak menghargai. Mungkin juga dibilang kurang ajar. Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, Kise-kun.”

Bola mata Ryouta melebar.

“Nama-nama yang kausebutkan tadi, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.”

Lantas, hening yang terjadi selanjutnya seolah membungkam Ryouta tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Namun bukan Kise Ryouta namanya jika laki-laki itu tidak bisa menguasi keadaan canggung yang tiba-tiba mampir dengan cepat.

“Tidak _mengenalnya_?” Sedikit penekanan di akhir kata. “Tapi, Kurokocchi—”   

“Sudah waktunya anak-anak pulang,” potong Tetsuya, berdiri dengan agak terburu-buru. Tersadar akan jarum jam yang berdetik di dinding ruangan. “Kise-kun tidak ingin membuat Mia-chan menunggu, kan? Akan kupanggilkan setelah dia keluar. Oh, kau boleh menghabiskan tehmu dulu, Kise-kun.”

Ryouta mengerjapkan mata. “Kuro—”

“Senang mengobrol dengan Kise-kun lagi. Tapi lain kali… ” Tetsuya berhenti sesaat, menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia menoleh dari balik bahu kirinya sambil menatap balik Ryouta yang telah memandangnya lebih dulu. “… Kise-kun harus lebih memahami keadaan sekitar.”

Tidak ada tanggapan setelahnya. Tetsuya juga tidak terlalu mengharap balasan ketika ia meninggalkan Ryouta.

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

Bel interkom ditekan berulang kali. Bunyinya monoton dan mengganggu. Bahkan terdengar sangat berisik pada jam-jam larut seperti ini.

“Iya, iya, sebentar. Aku datang!”

Momoi Satsuki berdecak sebal, menyelipkan sepasang _slipper_ di kaki telanjangnya, dan  berderap cepat ke arah pintu utama apartemen. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengusak rambut basah merah mudanya dengan handuk, ia baru saja mandi beberapa menit yang lalu ketika bunyi bel interkom apartemennya berteriak usil. Dan kini, begitu tangan lainnya yang bebas berhasil meraih kenop pintu lalu membukanya, ia spontan tertegun beberapa sekon.

“Ki-chan!” pekik Satsuki, antara heran dan bingung. “Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang akan datang?” Kalimat  _‘ada apa datang kemari_ ’ atau ‘ _kenapa kau di sini’_ sudah lama terhapus dari kamus hidupnya. Khusus untuk seorang Kise Ryouta.

“Maaf mendadak-ssu,” Ryouta nyengir lebar sembari mengangkat bungkusan plastik di tangan kanannya. “Aku harap sebungkus _takoyaki_ hangat tidak membuat Momocchi takut, maskudku, berat badan.”

“Astaga, kau membuatku terkejut, Ki-chan.” Satsuki jelas mengabaikan pernyataan akhir Ryouta. Ia mundur selangkah sebelum berkata, “Ayo cepat masuk.”

“ _Sankyu,_ Momocchi.”

Ini hal yang wajar bagi Satsuki. Gadis itu tak pernah menolak kedatangan Ryouta meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh lewat, tepat malam hari. Sebagai manajer seorang model, tentu ia dilatih untuk bersikap sigap di saat-saat tertentu. Terutama untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dan memahami keadaan model yang ia pegang. Hari ini, misalnya. Dan kebetulan sekali kondisinya dalam keadaan prima.

“Harusnya Ki-chan menelepon, atau paling-paling mengirimku pesan. Siapa yang bilang hari ini akan cuti, huh? Ditelepon olehku saja tidak mau, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba datang. Dasar labil,” ocehan Satsuki teredam saat ia menghilang dari balik pintu dapur. Bunyi denting gelas yang beradu terdengar nyaring, disusul dengan pintu kulkas yang terbuka dan ditutup keras, sampai Satsuki kembali muncul dan membawa dua gelas tinggi dengan botol  air mineral yang terjepit di lengannya. “Apa salahnya sih memberi kabar?”  

“Ponselku mati,” jelas Ryouta singkat. Terkekeh ketika gadis berpakaian _t-shirt_ putih dan celana tidur magentanya itu mendelik tajam (padahal tangannya sibuk menaruh gelas dan botol mineral di atas meja). “Tidak akan kuulangi, sungguh.”

“Katakan itu pada seseorang yang sudah mengatakannya berulang kali,”

“Ayolah, Momocchi,”

“Kebiasaan burukmu, Ki-chan.” Satsuki mendengus, lantas menempatkan pantatnya di atas sofa yang lebih empuk. Sedangkan Ryouta berada tidak jauh darinya. “Jadi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan?”

Ryouta mengernyit. “Apa kedatanganku ke sini untuk itu?”

“Ekspresimu menjelaskan semuanya,” Satsuki nyengir. “Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran Ki-chan secara akurat. Tapi, setidaknya, aku _mencoba_ menebak.”

“Ya Tuhan, kapan manajerku berubah profesi seperti ini? Momocchi, kau tidak ingin berpindah jadi psiko—”

Handuk basah dilemparkan. Bekas rambutnya dengan aroma ceri yang menguar. 

“Tidak lucu, Ki-chan,”

“Aku tidak melucu, Momocchi.”

Satsuki mengibaskan tangan dengan tidak sabaran. “Cukup basa-basinya. Kau selalu seperti itu, tidak pernah fokus pada satu hal. Sekarang, kalau Ki-chan tidak ingin—” 

“Iya, iya, maaf,” Ryouta mengalah. “Beri aku istirahat sebentar, astaga. Kau tahu, aku baru saja menjemput Miacchi tadi. Jadi sebelum datang kemari, aku harus bertemu dengan Nee-san dan mendengar omelannya yang cerewet itu.”

(Sebenarnya Satsuki sadar, walau Ryouta menutupinya serapat mungkin, bahwa maksud dari kalimatnya  itu ditujukan juga untuknya.)

“Lalu, kenapa tidak langsung pulang ke rumah saja?”

Jeda sejenak, lalu, “Itu,” tawa kecil mengudara. “Seperti yang Momocchi—”

 “Lupakan saja, kau lama.” Cibir Satsuki, lantas mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Mia itu keponakan Ki-chan, bukan?” tanya gadis itu akhirnya, penasaran.

Anggukan samar sebagai jawaban (Ryouta bahkan sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan selaan Satsuki tadi). “ _Un._ Momocchi memang belum bertemu dengannya, tapi dia gadis kecil yang imut,” ia tertawa lepas. “Dan kau tahu Momocchi, saat aku menjemputnya tadi, aku bertemu dengan seseorang.”

Satsuki menegakkan punggung, sadar akan perubahan nada suara Ryouta yang lebih dalam. Perasaan gadis itu lebih peka. Ia bisa mengerti lebih gesit kala binar mata di sepasang manik cokelat Ryouta mulai berbeda. Selintas memang, tapi itu sesuatu yang penting untuk Satsuki sadari. Karena, jauh di dalam analisisnya, Satsuki terkadang seolah-olah melihat Ryouta menjauh. Jauh darinya, jauh dari kenyataan di depannya, dan jauh dari hidup yang berjalan. Bukan, itu bukan sesuatu yang bersifat lamunan atau apa. Hanya saja, sikap Ryouta yang terlihat seperti tidak mengenali dirinya itu membuat Satsuki cemas.

“Pertemuan biasa dengan seorang teman SMP, _well_ , tidak ada yang istimewa.”

Sebelumnya, Ryouta tidak pernah terbuka seperti ini pada siapa pun—kecuali dirinya. Satsuki telah dituntut untuk menjadi pribadi yang dengan senang hati mendengarkan setiap masalah dan keluh kesal sang model. Faktanya memang ia memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama, jauh sebelum ia bekerja kepada Ryouta. Karena tipe pilih-pilih yang berakar pada dirinya, Satsuki merasa lebih sering tidak cocok. Dan semua itu mulai berhenti ketika ia bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta pada masa satu tahun silam.

“… yang jelas, mungkin aku sedikit membuatnya marah tadi.”

Satsuki tersentak pelan, mengerling dengan panik kala suara Ryouta menembus gendang telinga dan memecah lamunannya. “Kenapa, Ki-chan? Apa yang kaulakukan?”

“Nah, soal itu... ” Tengkuk digaruk gugup, kentara bahwa Ryouta sendiri pun kebingungan dengan jawabannya. “Aku juga tidak tahu persis. Yang kuingat, pembicaraan kami berjalan dengan biasa saja. Saking biasanya sampai aku sendiri yang terlalu banyak berceloteh. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Kurokocchi—”

“ _Kurokocchi_?”

“Ah ya, Kurokocchi. Dari Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Hm, hm,” kepala Satsuki manggut-manggut, tapi tidak menanggapi terlalu jauh.

“Kembali lagi soal dia yang marah, mungkin saat itu aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu tentang masa SMP dan teman-teman lama. Ya, hanya itu. Tapi kenapa Kurokocchi terlihat tidak suka, ya? Apalagi sampai memotong pembicaraan. Bukan khasnya Kurokocchi sekali.”

 _Ki-chan seperti bocah_ , pikir Satsuki. Tetapi, karena sikap satunya itu memang jarang diperlihatkan pada publik dan penggemar-penggemarnya, Satsuki tidak merasa heran atau cemas. Ia bahkan merasa lega karena Ryouta mau mempercayainya, sekecil apa pun itu.

“Kau tahu Ki-chan,” raut wajah Satsuki serius. “Ada waktu di mana kau harus bisa menahan segala hal yang ingin kau katakan, dalam keadaan apa pun. Tidak perlu sesuatu yang bersifat menyinggung atau menyakiti, tapi kau sendiri yang harus tahu bagaimana keadaannya, Ki-chan.”

Terus terang saja, Satsuki bukannya ingin menganggap bahwa Ryouta itu semacam pria yang tidak _peka._ Tidak, tidak. Ryouta boleh saja dibilang professional dalam pekerjaan modelnya, apalagi jika menyangkut caranya memikat banyak penggemar (dan kebanyakannnya itu adalah kaum hawa). Pemuda Kise itu boleh saja mengumbar senyum selebar mungkin di depan _flash_ kamera, di lembaran majalah, bahkan dalam sebuah _interview_. Namun, dusta adanya jika Satsuki sendiri tidak mengakui bahwa perasaan Ryouta menjadi sangat lamban terhadap keadaan sekelilingnya.

“Coba ingat baik-baik, Ki-chan.” Sebenarnya, Satsuki tak mengerti ia jadi terbawa pada arus pembicaraan. “Bagian mananya yang membuat temanmu itu terlihat marah?”

 _Ryouta seperti bocah_ , spekulasi itu enggan berhenti dalam benak Satsuki. _Karena keadaannyalah yang memaksa Ki-chan seperti itu_.

Satsuki hanya tidak mengerti. Belum mengerti.        

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

“Akhir-akhir ini, teman Kuroko-kun tidak pernah absen, ya.”

Gadis itu biasa dipanggil Aida Riko.

Tetsuya mengenalinya dengan cukup cepat dari cara bagaimana ia melihat potongan rambutnya yang pendek dan berwarna cokelat. Mudah mengenali Riko tanpa harus kebingungan, terlebih karena gadis itu memiliki potongan rambut lain dari yang lain.

“Maksud Aida-san, Kise-kun?”

Riko tanpa ragu mengangguk. Mengambil beberapa balok mainan yang berserakan dan menaruhnya ke dalam kotak khusus. Ruang bermain berantakan bukan main, baru saja selesai dipakai ketika akhirnya anak-anak dipandu untuk bermain di luar. Tetsuya menoleh dengan enggan, matanya menerawang begitu ia memandang taman belakang yang terpisah oleh pintu kaca jendela. Lalu di luar sana, di antara kaki-kaki kecil yang berlari dan lengking teriakan riang, Ryouta menggabungkan diri.

“Teman lamamu?”

Lamunannya pecah, Tetsuya lekas mengalihkan pandangan. “Bisa dibilang, ya,” jawabannya agak tak yakin. “Apa menurut Aida-san kedatangan Kise-kun sedikit… ” Tetsuya menghindari kontak mata. “… mengganggu?”

Sebelah alis Riko terangkat. “Kenapa harus mengganggu?”

_Sulit mengenalinya hanya dengan satu kali tatap._

“Seperti yang Aida-san katakan tadi, Kise-kun tidak pernah absen mampir,” _bahkan dapat dihitung ada sepuluh kali akhir-akhir ini_. “Bukannya melarang Kise-kun untuk datang kemari, tapi karena dia—”

“Tanpa sadar ikut bermain dengan anak-anak di sini?” Riko menyela telak, lalu tersenyum karena tebakannya benar. “Menurutku, itu tidak apa-apa. Beberapa anak di sini juga sudah ada yang mengenal Kise-kun. Paman dan bibimu juga tidak protes, bukan? Ambil sisi baiknya saja, Kuroko-kun.”

Tetsuya tertegun sejenak.

 _Ambil sisi baiknya saja_. _Well_ , jika sisi baik itu adalah kedatangan Ryouta secara mendadak meski dengan alasan menjemput Mia sekali pun, Tetsuya terkadang sulit mengerti mengapa laki-laki pirang itu mau repot-repot datang tiga jam sebelum waktu pulang. Ditambah lagi, karena hubungan mereka disebut sebagai teman lama, Ryouta jadi lebih memiliki akses luas memasuki tempat penitipan. Rekan-rekan kerjanya pun dengan mudah mengenal Ryouta.

(Terlebih karena Kise Ryouta adalah model. Ya, model. Dan, oh, sifat supelnya yang tinggi.)

Adakala Ryouta sengaja mampir meski Mia sendiri akan dijemput oleh kakak perempuannya. Alasan seperti; _‘ingin mengobrol dengan Kurokocchi-ssu’_ atau _‘pulang bersama selesai kerja’_ dan baru-baru ini dengan modus ‘ _aku perlu rekomendasi buku dari Kurokocchi. Antar aku ke toko buku, ya’_ yang sering kali Ryouta ucapkan. Semua itu ditawarkannya dengan begitu ringan dan lugas. Seolah-olah Ryouta tahu bahwa Tetsuya tak kuasa mengucap penolakan.  

Dan Tetsuya kadang  bersikap labil. Sisi lain ia tidak bisa menolak kedatangan Ryouta, namun sisi lainnya pula ia seolah menolak karena Tetsuya masih perlu waktu untuk mengenali wajah Ryouta lebih cepat. Untuk itu, ketika tanpa sadar Tetsuya mengiyakan semua ajakan yang diberikan Ryouta, benaknya kembali berperang dengan kalimat; _ini hanya reuni kecil, ini hanya reuni kecil._

Sebab, Tetsuya sadar, bahwa ada saat di mana kesibukan Ryouta sebagai model kembali datang dan frekuensi pertemuan mereka perlahan akan berkurang. Atau tak berlanjut sama sekali. 

“Kurokocchi!”

Satu panggilan nyaring, dan pikiran Tetsuya lagi-lagi menjadi buyar. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan kedatangan Ryouta di ruang bermain.

 “Hari ini _Nee-san_ akan datang menjemput Miacchi. Untuk itu, kau ada waktu kosong pulang nanti, kan?”

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

Tetsuya menghela napas, lagi.

Ia mengamati diam-diam bagaimana Ryouta melahap olahan daging yang diapit dengan salada dan segarnya tomat, dibaluri pedas-asamnya saus kental, dan bagaimana sepasang roti bernama burger itu tergigit di antara gigi geraham Ryouta. Waktu belum terlalu larut saat Tetsuya menginjakkan kaki di Majiba, restoran cepat saji itu, dan dengan segala kesibukan para pengunjung juga bau panggangan yang menguar.

 _Dia tampak menikmatinya_. Tetsuya tidak berusaha mengingat bagaimana eskpresi Ryouta, namun ia gatal ingin mencoba. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ingatan tentang pahatan, gurat, ekspresi, kernyitan, bahkan tatapan seseorang tidak akan—dan mungkin tidak akan pernah—bisa diingatnya dengan mudah.

“Ada sesuatu di wajahku?”

Bola mata bergulir pelan. “Tidak,” sahut Tetsuya datar. “Kise-kun lahap sekali, aku jadi mual melihatnya.”

Astaga, kejamnya.

Namun Ryouta tergelak bebas. “Aku malah tidak tahan ingin menjejali Kurokocchi makanan. Setiap kemari, _vanila milkshake_ itu yang selalu dibeli Kurokocchi. Ukurannya jumbo pula. Memang tidak berubah, ya.”

“Menurutmu begitu?”

Bahu berkedik spontan. “Tentu saja, aku mengingatnya dengan baik.” 

“Aku tidak tahu Kise-kun mengingatnya, tapi terima kasih.”

Kening mengernyit. “Kenapa harus berterima kasih?”

“Sebagai apresiasi.” Intonasi suaranya tidak berubah; _datar dan tanpa ekspresi_. Bahkan ketika Tetsuya menyesap sejanak _vanilla milkshake_ pesanannya, raut itu tak menunjukkan perubahan. “Aku sendiri ragu apakah aku mengingat satu atau dua hal tentangmu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sempat tidak ingat orang yang menjemput Mia-chan waktu itu adalah kau, Kise-kun.”

Tetsuya tertegun, dalam hati mengucap kalimat maki sepuas mungkin. 

Ada apa dengan mulutnya yang bodoh itu? Mengapa ia mengungkit hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia ungkit di hadapan orang lain? Bagaimana jika ia salah berbicara? Bagaimana jika ia menyinggung perasaan Ryouta secara atau tidak sadar? Bagaimana jika Ryouta marah? Bagaimana jika—

“Aku mengerti, Kurokocchi.”

Kesepuluh jemari pada lingkar gelas plastik _milkshake_ -nya mengerat tanpa sadar. Tatapan Tetsuya menerawang ketika melihat Ryouta, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa sepasang _hazel_ yang kerap kali memancarkan binar riang itu tidak meredup. Tetsuya tidak bermaksud, sungguh. Namun semua itu berhasil membuat bibirnya bungkam kala garis tipis pada paras Ryouta menekuk dengan begitu ringannya.

Seringan Ryouta terkekeh dengan mata menyipit dan kekehannnya berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

“Sejak awal aku bertemu Kurokocchi, aku sudah bisa menebaknya.”

Kapan lebih tepatnya? Tetsuya mengerutkan kening. Kapan tepatnya ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta? Saat jenjang menengah pertama dulu, tapi lebih spesifiknya... kapan? Tetsuya sama sekali tak menemukan wajah Ryouta pada masa-masa itu. Atau bagaimana mereka bertemu, atau pada keadaan seperti apa, atau juga dengan siapa dan atas alasan apa ia harus bertemu Kise Ryouta?

“Kurokocchi seolah menutup diri—ah, bukan seolah lagi, tapi memang _selalu_ menutup diri. _Well_ , aku memang tidak mengenal Kurokocchi sedekat itu, apalagi kita tidak pernah ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Tapi karena Kurokocchi mengikuti klub, sedikitnya aku tahu.”

“Klub, ya,” Tetsuya merenung sejenak. Soal klub, ia jelas mengingatnya. Informasi itu menyelinap dengan gesit dalam memorinya. “Kalau tidak salah... basket?”

“Ya?”

“Klub yang kuikuti,” Tetsuya tak ragu. “Klub basket.”

Ryouta menatapnya, lama. Dan Tetsuya seakan mendapati kesan bahwa laki-laki pirang itu tengah berusaha menebak jalan pikirannya saat ini.

“Basket,” ulang Ryouta, mengonfirmasi. “Kukira Kurokocchi melupakannya.”

Kesalahan fatal. Karena tepat pada saat itu, Tetsuya mendeliknya dengan tajam.

“Tidak, tidak, bukan itu maksudku,” pungkas Ryouta panik, terlebih begitu Tetsuya tak lagi menaruh minat pada pembicaraan mereka. “Err... bagaimana mengatakannya, ya. Kalau tidak salah, Kurokocchi keluar klub sebelum kelulusan, bukan? Waktu itu aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kurokocchi tiba-tiba menghilang, padahal aku—maksudku, _kita_ semua—selalu mencoba memahami keadaan Kurokocchi. _Selalu_ , sungguh. Tapi, kenapa?”

Suaranya mengecil, terselip ragu dan sikap demi menjaga perasaan. Dan Tetsuya, meski tidak ingin mengakuinya, sadar bahwa perkataan Ryouta sebelumnya berhasil mengetuk relung hatinya yang telah lama beku. 

Ryouta benar. _Kenapa_?

(Dan pernyataan asing itu menyusup tanpa peringatan. Tanpa diminta. Tanpa aba-aba.)

 _Apa yang membuatnya ia menarik diri dari kehidupan di depannya_?

“Coba dengar ini, Kurokocchi. Pertemuan kita memang belum lama, itu juga terjadi karena suatu kebetulan. Tapi, bisakah sedikit saja Kurokocchi menghilangkan pikiran bahwa keadaan Kurokocchi tentang pro—”

“Lupakan, Kise-kun.”

Rasa manis vanila dan lembutnya susu mulai terasa hambar, Tetsuya berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tak lagi menaruh perhatian pada _vanilla milkshake_ -nya, tak juga terhadap ke mana perginya arah pembicaraan Ryouta, dan tak pula pada suasana Majiba dengan pelanggan yang berkurang. Tetsuya tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan kalimat Ryouta, atau konklusi dari pernyataan yang akan Ryouta katakan. Ia _sama sekali_ tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Ryouta ikut berdiri, raut wajahnya sempat kecewa ketika Tetsuya meninggalkan kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

“Kuro—”

“Kita pulang saja.”

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

“Ki-chan! Cepat bangun!”

Oh, Ya Tuhan. Adakah hal yang lebih menyebalkan lagi ketika kau beruforia dengan duniamu sendiri, atau mimpi, atau apa pun itu sampai akhirnya lengking nyaring tanpa belas kasih itu menembus gendang telinga dengan paksa? Membuyarkan segala gambaran dalam benak dan—

“Ki-chan! Banguuuuuuuun!”

—ah, mari lupakan. Lagipula, percuma jika Ryouta menyangkal. Ia hanya perlu meyakinkan diri bahwa mengganti manajer hebat dan cekatan macam Momoi Satsuki adalah tindakan tolol. Ya, ya, ia _hanya_ perlu _meyakinkan_ diri.

“Berisik, Momocchi.” Ryouta akhirnya mengerang, lantas berteriak parau begitu gorden kamar tidurnya disingkap kejam dan berkas-berkas cahaya sialan itu memasuki korneanya tanpa ampun. “Demi Tuhan, ini hari libur, Momocchi. Tidak ada jadwal pemotretan, aaaaargh!”

“Tapi bukan berarti kau harus bangun siang juga, Ki-chan. Bangun terlalu siang itu tidak baik bagi model.”

Satsuki bersikukuh, tetapi Ryouta mengabaikan dan dengan enteng kembali menarik selimut lebih ke atas lagi; menutupi tubuhnya sepenuh mungkin. Terserahlah apa yang dikatakan gadis cerewet itu, Ryouta mengantuk.

Omong-omong, ini adalah keadaan yang klasik. Terbilang saking biasanya seperti kedatangan Ryouta sendiri yang mengunjungi apartemen Satsuki pada malam hari. Klasik, karena mengunjungi tempat satu sama lain tanpa pemberitahuan sekali pun, adalah hal yang lumrah. Seolah kenyataan mengumumkan bahwa hubungan mereka tak ubahnya seorang adik-kakak tanpa harus sebuah deklarasi resmi.

“Tunggu,”

Gagal terlelap, Ryouta menyingkap selimut dengan cepat. Gerakannya itu terbilang spontan saat ia dengan mudah terbangun dan mengambil posisi duduk. Matanya bergulir gesit, melirik Satsuki  yang tengah asik bersenandung kecil dan berjalan mondar-mandi di lantai kamar luasnya. Dari lemari menuju meja rias, lalu ke arah rak buku, sebelum berhenti di depan cermin besar. 

Dibandingkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai manajer, hari ini Satsuki terlihat lebih muda dan santai (tidak, tidak, Ryouta tidak bilang gadis itu tua). Celana jins biru dongker, _sweater_ rajut berwarna merah muda pastel, dan sepasang _earphone_ yang menjejal telinganya.   

“Momocchi kenapa bisa ada di sini?” Pertanyaan telak. “Aku tidak merasa meminta Mo mocchi kemari.”

“Memang,” jawab Satsuki lugas. “Tapi seseorang menelepon dan memintaku untuk datang kemari,”

Ryouta berspekulasi. “ _Nee-san_?”

“ _Un_ ,” Satsuki berbalik dengan perlahan. Gadis itu tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan Ryouta lekas paham tanpa penjelasan lebih. _Ada sesuatu pada ekspresi wajah gadis itu. Sesuatu yang menyadarkan Ryouta akan rasa iba dan simpati_. “Aku tidak akan bertanya, Ki-chan. Aku juga kemari hanya untuk memastikan keadaanmu.”

“ _Meh_ ,” cebik Ryouta sinis. “Seperti anak kecil saja, eh?”

“Ki-chan—”

“Lalu, siapa yang membukakan pintu untukmu? Di bawah sana,”

“Eh? Ah, ya—Ibumu, Ki-chan. Ya, ibumu.”

“Tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Jari telunjuk diangkat, berhenti sejenak saat ujung jemari menyentuh sudut kanan bibir yang melengkung; _manis, manis sekali_. Namun Satsuki tidak suka melihatnya.

“Warna biru, misalnya? Atau lebam kecil?”

Satsuki mematung. Gadis itu bahkan nyaris memekik dan menahannya cepat dengan kedua tangan membekap mulut. Sinar matanya belingsatan, air mukanya panik, tetapi Ryouta menanggapinya dengan sangat, sangat tenang. Layaknya menghadapi sesuatu yang wajar terjadi, _atau memang seperti itulah yang seharusnya terjadi_.

“Ki-chan,” bisik Satsuki parau, kentara sekali ragunya. Ia menarik napas pelan-pelan, mengembuskannya dengan hati-hati, lalu berkata. “Kita lupakan saja dulu, _ne_?”

Ryouta tertawa keras. Suaranya cukup membahana di sekitar dinding kamar tidur dan sekat kosong di antara mereka. “Astaga, Momocchi, wajahmu aneh sekali.”

Bibir digigit getir. “Ki-chan ...”

“Ya, lupakan saja, lupakan saja. Itu bisa membuatmu syok, Momocchi.” Nada suaranya riang, sangat riang. Siapa pun yang mendengarnya tahu bahwa Ryouta adalah tipe laki-laki yang tak pernah mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang kecil. Atau hal sepele.

(Namun tak dapat dipungkiri pula, bahwa gurat-gurat yang tercetak pada paras Satsuki sedang mengatakan implikasi.)

“Nah, sekarang,” sahut Ryouta kalem. Mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan begitu mudahnya. “Ada berita baru apa, Momocchi? Sampai kau repot-repot datang kemari.”

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

“Acara reuni Teiko?”

Undangan bewarna putih aksen biru muda dibaliknya dengan penasaran sampai Tetsuya mendapati sederet kalimat resmi yang dicetak dengan apik. Neneknya bilang, kertas tebal itu baru saja tiba tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tersimpan manis di kotak pos, tepat ketika sang nenek sedang asik menyibukkan diri dengan segala kusutnya benang rajut hingga membentuk syal wol hangat.

“Teiko itu sekolahmu yang dulu, bukan?”  

Suaranya jelas, bibirnya terlihat keriput, dan Tetsuya melihat cincin perak bermata rubi yang tersemat manis di jari manis wanita tua yang tengah asik di kursi goyang belakang teras rumahnya—yang ditempati berdua—itu. Tetsuya mengenali sang nenek tanpa perlu waktu, tentu saja. Neneknya yang sehat. Walaupun ia tetap melihat paras wanita beruban itu dengan pandangan yang samar.

 _Cincin itu_ , pikir Tetsuya. Ciri yang paling menonjol untuk mengetahui bahwa wanita itu memang ibu dari ibu kandungnya sendiri.

“Begitulah,” jawab Tetsuya enggan. “Tapi ini mendadak sekali.”

“Apanya yang mendadak, Nak?” Benang wol ditaruh hati-hati, di atas meja kecil tidak jauh dari kursi goyangnya. Sadar ia tidak mendengar jawaban selanjutnya dari Tetsuya, sang nenek memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat dan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Namun Tetsuya dengan sopan menolak, bahwa tidak akan lama lagi ia akan keluar membeli persediaan bahan makanan. Terakhir kali ia mengecek kulkas, isinya tak kurang atau lebih selain salada dan wortel yang menumpuk rapi, sekotak susu yang jarang disentuh (untung tidak basi, bagusnya), botol-botol mineral, dan beberapa olahan mentah yang Tetsuya sendiri bingung harus diapakan. Sekilas terlihat penuh, tapi berjaga-jaga sebelum kehabisan ada bagusnya juga.

“Acaranya, tentu saja.” Jeda sejenak, lalu, “Lewat delapan tahun terhitung, setelah aku lulus dari SMP.”

“Kau terlihat tidak ingin menghadiri acara reuni itu,”

Suara Neneknya terdengar jenaka, meski menyelidik terselip dengan selintas. Tetsuya melirik sang nenek hati-hati, terlihat sibuk kembali dengan segala benang wol dan pola-pola rajutan rumit yang baru saja diambilnya.

“Kenapa _Baa-san_ berpikir aku tidak akan datang?”

Nenek Tetsuya mengerling. “Aku tidak bilang _kau tidak akan datang_ ,” sahutnya puas, “ tapi kau hanya terlihat _tidak ingin menghadirinya_.”

Mau tak mau, Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Ibu dari ibunya itu, walaupun berada ditapak umur tujuh dekade—atau mungkin lebih—diam-diam masih memiliki daya pikir yang tajam. Dia tentulah wanita yang  suka sekali mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

“Begitukah?” Tetsuya menarik _hoodie_ tebal yang menggantung di _hanger_ khusus, lalu memakainya. Selang lima detik ponsel diraihnya hanya untuk membaca beberapa notifikasi yang masuk; pesan singkat dari rekan kerjanya, pemberitahuan layanan satelit, dan beberapa di antaranya pesan sayang dari bibinya mengenai keadaan sang nenek.

“Terlihat jelas, anak muda,” balas Nenek Tetsuya kalem. Begitu kalem sampai-sampai merajut pun menjadi pekerjaan paling mudah di dunia. “Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang, jika memang tidak ingin. Tapi menurutku, ini acara yang tidak sering terjadi. Kau mungkin ingin bertemu dengan seorang kawan lama, misalnya?”

Kawan lama... ya.

Entah mengapa benaknya seakan memiliki gerak _autopilot_ sendiri untuk menemukan bayang-bayang Ryouta di dalamnya— _tidak,_ bukan wajahnya, tapi ciri khas yang dimilikinya. Laki-laki itu termasuk jajaran kawan lama, bukan?

“Kalau _Baa-san_ membaca pikiranku, aku akan lebih senang menemani _Baa-san_ di sini.”

“Ah, jangan terlalu memanjakan wanita tua, anak muda,” balasan neneknya tidak terlalu membuat Tetsuya terkejut. _Sudah biasa._ “Jangan jadikan hal itu alasan kalau kau sebenarnya _takut_.”

Gerakan pada layar ponsel terhenti, Tetsuya statis tiga sekon, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kecil. _Pengontrol emosi yang baik sekali,_ atau paling tidak, begitulah pikir Nenek Tetsuya. Cucunya itu terkadang cerdas menyembunyikan perasaan, tapi payah ketika berdusta.

“Merasa takut itu wajar, lumrah di setiap diri manusia, tapi akan tidak baik jika terjadi terus-menerus.”

“ _Baa-san_ pasti mengerti,” tanggapan Tetsuya mengawang. “Kita lihat saja nanti, berubah pikiran di saat-saat tertentu juga tidak ada salahnya.”

“Nah, aku tidak terlalu memaksakan, Tecchan.”

Seulas senyum dipulas lugu, tak perlu sahutan lebih. Neneknya itu _memang_ dan _pasti_ mengerti.

Setidaknya, Tetsuya berharap begitu.

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

Ada masa dimana Tetsuya melakukan keisengan kecil, dan ia berdalih dalam hati bahwa ia melakukannya karena kebetulan memiliki waktu senggang. Misal seperti sengaja melewati jalan yang lebih jauh sepulang berbalanja, mengambil rute yang memakan waktu, dan menikmati setiap detik yang berharga itu seorang diri.

Orang biasanya tidak terlalu memerhatikan keadaan sekitar, namun Tetsuya mempunyai tipikal yang satu ini.

Ia menyukai tapak-tapak jalan yang dilaluinya, karena ia mengingatnya dengan mudah. Warna abu itu, permukaan kasar dan gesekan sol sepatu para pejalan kaki; _monotonis, diabaikan, tetapi nyata_ ; kerikil-kerikil mini yang terkikis, genangan di tempat acak, bahkan tumpukan daun mapel dengan kuning, oranye, dan cokelatnya yang mencolok. Musim gugur disambut hangat oleh Tokyo, dan Tetsuya menyukai warna juga aroma yang sering kali menguar bebas. Campuran petrikor dan sisa-sisa daun kering.

Kadang, Tetsuya tak ubahnya seorang turis tersesat. Ia mengamati, yang kebanyakan dari mereka adalah benda mati, atau interaksi yang hidup dan mati, atau sesuatu antara manusia dengan benda mati. Dan dari pilihan-pilihan sepele itu, Tetsuya tidak terlalu mempedulikan interaksi dengan orang-orang sepertinya. Percuma, pikirnya. Pandangan Tetsuya seolah mengabur ketika memandang lekuk wajah seseorang. Ia melihat, namun tidak mengingat. Ia menatap, tetapi bertanya-tanya siapa mereka.

Miris sudah pasti menjadi nama tengahnya. Maka, jangan salahkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya jika ia, dalam keadaan apa pun, baru atau pun lama, mengenal atau tidak, terlihat lebih senang menarik dan menutup diri serapat mungkin terhadap kehidupan sosial.

“Hup!”

Tepat ketika Tetsuya sadar bahwa jalan pikirannya selama ini tak pernah menemukan ujung, langkah kakinya mendadak berhenti. Itu terhitung selama sepuluh detik sejak ia menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah, sedikit enggan dan ragu, hingga jeruji-jeruji tak asing di matanya itu mengingatkan Tetsuya akan sesuatu.

Lapangan basket.

Terletak tidak jauh dari taman kota berada. Kursi-kursi di sisi lapangan, dua tiang _ring_ sebagai penghasil poin, dan tong sampah yang membisu. Lengkap dengan semburat oranye di ufuk barat yang mampir dengan sangat, sangat perlahan.

“Yosh! _Three point!_ ” 

Dan alto riang yang ditangkap gendang telinganya, hingga Tetsuya berpaling secara impulsif, menengadah diam-diam hanya untuk menangkap bayang-bayang karena sinar senja yang menyorotnya. Kaki lincah yang berlari itu, pantulan bola karena _dribble_ gesit itu, benturan aspal dan karet, dilalui decit sepatu yang disengaja, lalu— _bang!_ Poin yang didapatkan.

Terakhir, Tetsuya mendapati kilau-kilau pirang itu jatuh, menyentuh keningnya dan bulir keringat yang mengalir. Dan ketika mata mereka bersirobok pada sekon selanjutnya, Tetsuya refleks mengernyit; samar.

Warna _hazel_ yang memikat.

Namun Tetsuya tak dapat menghilangkan kesan bahwa iris kembar yang dipandanginya itu menyimpan sejuta cerita yang sengaja disembunyikan. Kosong, menerawang, misterius, namun menarik dengan caranya sendiri.

“Oh!”

Dan ketika senyum lebarnya tersungging, Tetsuya mundur perlahan.

... _siapa?_

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

“Akui saja, Kurokocchi. Kau tadi tidak mengingatku, kan?”

Bundar oranye dilempar asal, memantul dengan gerak parabola simpel, dan menggelinding acak lalu berhenti di ujung sepatu Tetsuya. Pemuda biru muda itu membungkuk sejenak, mengambilnya, dan dilihatnya sesaat begitu jari-jarinya merasakan tekstur yang kasar.

“Tidak baik berkata seperti itu, Kise-kun,” ujar Tetsuya akhirnya, datar seperti biasa. “Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan.”

“Aku hanya bertanya, _hanyabertanya_ , sensitif sekali,” Ryouta merajuk. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, “kalau begitu, biar kuganti. Kenapa Kurokocchi biasa ada di sini?”

“Memang kenapa jika aku ada di sini?” Tetsuya beringsut maju, mendekati kursi panjang terdekat sembari menaruh kantong belanjaan di atasnya. “Lagipula, ini tempat umum, Kise-kun.”

“Ya Tuhan,” Ryouta menepuk kening dengan gaya dramatis. “Sulit sekali berbicara dengan Kurokocchi. Baiklah, lupakan saja. Ini kebetulan yang lucu, ya? Kurokocchi sedang libur, kan?”

“Seperti yang Kise-kun lihat,” balasannya cukup normal. Tidak mengiyakan, tidak pula menyalahkan.  “Lalu, Kise-kun sendiri?” bola basket dilemparkan, lantas ditangkap Ryouta dengan tangkas.

Ryouta nyengir. “Sama sepertimu, ini waktu berhargaku, kau tahu?” Ia segera melesat lincah, berlari memutari Tetsuya, men- _dribble_ dengan gerakan yang cepat, berhenti di momentum yang cocok, dan _dunk_ di akhir aksinya. _Bang!_ Bola masuk dengan mulus hingga jaring-jaring _ring_ bergoyang.

Bola mata Tetsuya berbinar. Ada sesuatu yang mengetuk sudut hatinya dengan manis, mengantarkan Tetsuya pada masa-masa ia berdiri di lantai licin gedung olahraga sekolah, decit sol sepatu yang tak ada hentinya, dan bagaimana bola karet oranya itu dilempar, memantul, menggelinding, bahkan tergenggam di antara jemari-jemarinya.

Semua itu menyusup layaknya kaset video yang sengaja diputar ulang.

“Bernostalgia, heh?” suara Ryouta menariknya kembali ke alam nyata. “Kurokocchi ingin mencoba?”

Tetsuya tidak suka dengan nada meremehkan Ryouta, tetapi pertanyaan itu diacuhkannya. 

“ _One on One_ , misalnya?”

Satu tarikan simpul, dua sudut berlawanan yang menekuk geli, dan Tetsuya membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak cepat sebagaimana yang diperintahkan kedua kakinya. Ia merebut bola di tangan Ryouta dengan gesit, melakukan _dribble_ selincah mungkin, dan menghindari di waktu-waktu tertentu begitu Ryouta tergiur oleh permainannya. Ryouta adalah pemain yang handal, atau begitulah pikir Tetsuya. Semua itu terlihat dari cara bagaimana laki-laki itu melakukan _defend_ dengan tegas, perhitungan merebut bola dengan akurat, sampai kejelian matanya mengikuti arah ke mana perginya bola di tangan Tetsuya.

Ryouta terlihat begitu bebas. Tetsuya melihat hal-hal sepele itu dengan jelas. Bagaimana gerak tubuhnya, kerlingan tajamnya, kedipan yang terjadi di bawah bulu mata lentik itu, juga seulas senyum yang tak pernah berhenti terbit pada parasnya. Buram, memang. Tapi ia melihatnya. 

Dia adalah Kise Ryouta.

Dan Tetsuya tak pernah merasa seyakin ini sebelumnya mengenai seseorang. Apa yang dikatakan oleh otaknya adalah benar. Laki-laki pirang itu, yang berlari di antara lapang kosong dan pantulan bola secara acak, adalah Kise Ryouta.       

“Sejak dulu, aku selalu mengagumi Kurokocchi. Selalu.” Di sela-sela napas terengah dan lelah yang mulai mampir, Ryouta bercerita. “Harus kuakui, kemampuan menghilang Kurokocchi memang hebat,”

Bola direbut halus, Ryouta mengerang ketika Tetsuya berlari sejauh dua meter di depannya. Melakukan _dribble_ dengan begitu ringan.

“Tapi,” lanjut Ryouta kemudian, melakukan _offense_ begitu posisi Tetsuya bersiap-siap melakukan _shoot_. “Aku ragu apakah tembakan Kurokocchi berkembang.”

_Bang._

Perkiraan Ryouta tidak meleset.   

Tepat dua sekon Tetsuya melakukan _shoot_ , bola itu tak pernah masuk melewati jaring. Seperti waktu itu, seperti di arena yang sama ketika _gym_ sedang ramainya, seperti kemampuan Tetsuya selama ini. Namun Ryouta tak pernah sekali pun bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Tetsuya. Meskipun Tetsuya sendiri tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Tetsuya mengerang kecil, gelak tawanya membahana sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti. Membiarkan benda mati bundar ajang nostalgianya itu menggelinding perlahan, membentur tong sampah terdekat; bisu, dan Ryouta sengaja mengabaikannya.

“Kemampuan Kise-kun tidak pernah berubah,” Tetsuya menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengahalau sesak di dadanya. “Masih kuat seperti dulu.”

“Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah bilang kalau aku sempat melanjutkan basket di SMA,” jelas Ryouta lancar, “tapi setelah itu, kemampuanku menjadi tumpul karena berhenti begitu saja.”

Belum ada tanggapan. Mereka menepi dengan tubuh kelelahan, mengingat faktor usia masing-masing sudah melewati angka dua puluh. Namun, keduanya sama-sama puas. Sama-sama tidak menyesal. Dan sama-sama terbawa suasana layaknya masa muda ketika umur belasan tahun.

“Kise-kun tetaplah Kise-kun, tak ada yang berubah dari hal itu.”

Ryouta tidak membalas, tidak juga menyahut riang seperti biasanya.

Tetsuya tidak terlalu menganggap penting suasana canggung yang tercipta secara mendadak di antara mereka, berpikir bahwa Ryouta sebenarnya menanti.

“Kadang, aku merasa iri pada Kise-kun.”

Barulah saat itu, Ryouta menoleh. Matanya melebar penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya.

“Memang benar, aku sulit mengingat Kise-kun dengan mudah, apalagi saat Kise-kun datang dengan tiba-tiba,” tidak, tidak, arah pembicaraannya tidak melenceng. “Tapi, terlepas dari semua itu, Kise-kun terlihat...”

Helaaan napas terdengar.

“... begitu bebas.”

Ketika Tetsuya ikut menoleh dan membalas iris _hazel_ milik Ryouta, ia terpaku.

Ada yang salah. Sesuatu yang menyusup di balik warna madu Ryouta, melintas dengan begitu apiknya dan nyaris tidak terdeteksi. Tetsuya boleh saja berkata bahwa pahatan mata, tulang hidung, rahang tegas, pipi tirus, juga belahan bibir yang dilihatnya saat ini terlihat samar. Tetapi faktanya, Tetsuya bisa mengenali makna di balik binar sepasang mata Ryouta.

Mata itu menerawang. Kosong, seperti mata orang mati. Tidak berekspresi, namun menyimpan sejuta luka yang tersembunyi. _Ryouta tak ada di sini_. Pikiran laki-laki itu berkelana jauh. _Ryouta duduk di sampingnya, namun jiwanya gamang_. Tetsuya bertanya-tanya; _apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kise-kun?_

“Menurutmu begitu?”

Tetsuya mengernyit. 

“Apalagi yang harus kujelaskan, Kise-kun?”

 _Kau tidak sepertiku, Kise-kun. Tidak sepertiku_. _Kau tidak berbeda._

“ _Well,_ bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Mungkin terdengar klise, atau Kurokocchi sudah sering mendengarnya. Ada saat dimana,” Ryouta menelan ludah susah payah, “sesuatu yang Kurokocchi lihat dan simpulkan ternyata tidak seharusnya begitu. Atau memang bukan seperti itu kenyataannya. Tidak, tidak, bukan maksudnya aku melarang Kurokocchi beragumen. Aku hanya merasa kalau ...”

Senja hari itu sepi. Dan Tetsuya tak berniat untuk merusaknya.  

“... kata _bebas_ yang Kurokocchi katakan tadi kurang tepat—ya, seperti itulah.” 

Tetsuya, pada detik ketika akhirnya ia sadar akan perubahan nada suara laki-laki itu, refleks meraih ujung jaket Ryouta. “Apa aku salah berbicara?”

“Tidak!” elak Ryouta, “tidak sama sekali. Kurokocchi jangan cemas, aku hanya berusaha meluruskan saja.” Ia tertawa riang. Begitu riang sampai-sampai Tetsuya sendiri tidak yakin apakah tawanya nyata.

“Tapi—”

“Nah, kita lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi. Maaf membuatmu bingung, Kurokocchi.”

Batin Tetsuya berperang, _kenapa harus meminta maaf kalau kau memang tidak bersalah?_ Walau akhirnya Tetsuya harus menyimpan pertanyaannya itu di ujung lidah dan mengikuti arus yang diberikan Ryouta untuknya. Tak apa. Lagipula, hubungan seperti apa yang dimilikinya bersama Ryouta sampai ia harus bertanya sejauh itu?

Obrolan mereka terputus oleh hening, ketika Ryouta beringsut dan mengambil bola basket yang telah lama dilupakan, membisu dalam percakapan mereka. Ia lantas menengadah, memastikan bahwa langit belum benar-benar malam dan sinar lembayung masih membayang.

“Oh, aku jadi ingat.” Hening itu pecah oleh Ryouta. “Akhir pekan minggu depan nanti, ada waktu senggang?”

“Tergantung,” jawaban Tetsuya tak lebih dari tiga sekon, pemuda itu langsung bangkit dan meraih kantong plastik belanjaan. Waktunya pulang, sebelum keadaan menahannya lagi. “Senggang seperti apa yang Kise-kun inginkan?”

Ryouta meringis. “Aku tidak tahu waktu senggangmu bisa terbagai macam-macam bentuk,”

Tetsuya, sadar tak sadar, tertawa dibuatnya. “Memang ada apa, Kise-kun?”

Bahu berkedik ringan. “Kurasa Kurokocchi tahu, acara reuni SMP Teiko.”

Ah, benar juga. Sekarang, Tetsuya jadi menyesalkan pertanyaan sebelumnya. Sekarang, ia sedikitnya tahu ke mana perginya arah pertanyaan Ryouta.

“Tidak.”

“Eeeeeeh? Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa.”

“Tapi aku tahu maksud, Kise-kun,” Tetsuya berbicara dengan nada biasa, sungguh. Tapi terdengar sangat menyebalkan. “Sepertinya aku sibuk hari itu.”

“Bohong! Kurokocchi pasti bohong-ssu. Berbohong itu tidak baik, lho.”

“Berisik, Kise-kun.” Tetsuya berjalan melewatinya, melangkah di sepanjang jalan keluar lapangan. “Kalau mau, Kise-kun bisa cari orang—”   

“Kurokocchi sedang tidak menghindar, kan?”

Langkah Tetsuya berhenti. Statis tanpa aba-aba.

“Maaf kalau ini terdengar lancang,” Ryouta tak memberinya waktu untuk membalas. “Tapi, pernahkah Kurokocchi memberikan kesempatan satu kali saja? Bukan untukku, bukan juga untuk siapa pun, tapi untuk Kurokocchi sendiri. Tidak lebih.”

Ryouta tidak memohon untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Tetsuya sadar akan hal itu meski ia bersikeras menolaknya. Ia bisa saja menyematkan kata egois pada nama tengah Ryouta, namun Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menemukan dirinya bahwa apa yang dikatakan laki-laki pirang itu adalah salah.

“ _Ne,_ Kurokocchi, jangan takut.”

“Aku tidak takut, Kise-kun.”

Senyum sang model dipoles lugas. “Kalau begitu, percayalah. Kalau Kurokocchi takut, kenapa tidak mencoba menggali ingatan yang baru saja?”

 _Percayalah_.

Ah, inilah Kise Ryouta. Yang dengan mudah mengucap dusta kecil untuknya.

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

Nyatanya, Ryouta selalu menang.

Bukan dalam artian layaknya ia mendapat penghargaan model terbaik, atau tawaran gaji yang besar, atau juga pesan-pesan manis yang diberikan para _haters-_ nya. Ryouta memberikan perhatian khusus untuk kemenangan yang satu ini.

Hari itu, tepat ketika tujuh hari yang lalu ia bertemu Tetsuya dan mengajaknya datang bersama di acara reuni Teiko, Ryouta tak sedikit pun merasa ragu. Tetsuya mungkin menolak ajakannya. Kemungkinan itu memang tidak mustahil. Namun, dalam persentase keyakinan Kise Ryouta, ia memberikan nilai delapan puluh terhadap penolakan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya sempat menolak ajakannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Tetapi Ryouta selalu menang.

“Tidak apa-apa kan, Momocchi?”

“ _Apanya tidak apa-apa!? Dasar bodoh!_ ”

Model pirang itu berjengit sesaat, nyaris melepaskan _earphone_ yang tersemat manis di kedua telinganya jika suara sang manajer di ujung sana tidak lekas melunak.

“Ayolah, cuti satu minggu lagi tidak akan menjadi masalah, bukan?” pinta Ryouta, agak merajuk di akhirnya. Dengan tidak sopannya membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Satsuki saat ini. “Kau harus tahu Momocchi, acara reuni itu kesempatan langka untuk bertemu kawan lama. Kenapa Momocchi tidak mengerti, sih?”

Satsuki mendengus gusar. “ _Bukannya aku tidak mengerti, Ki-chan,_ ”

Ryouta manggut-manggut, fokusnya terbagi antara suara nyaring Satsuki dan beberapa kaset musik yang tersimpan rapi di lemari penyimpanan kamarnya. Omong-omong, Ryouta sibuk membereskan lemari kaset-kasetnya itu tepat sebelum Satsuki menelepon. Dan ketika gadis itu menghubunginya, rasa malasnya langsung menyerang tanpa ampun. 

“ _Tapi kau sudah terlalu lama mengambil cuti_ ,” lanjut Satsuki cemas, “ _aku juga tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa lagi kepada agensi._ ”

“Katakan padanya hanya sampai minggu depan, atau setelah acara reuni selesai, sungguh,” Ryouta mendesah pasrah. “Sekarang, aku benar-benar sedang menghargai waktu cutiku, Momocchi.”

 “ _Selalu saja berkata seperti itu,_ ” gerutu Satsuki, “ _aku tidak akan ragu kalau Ki-chan punya kekasih, hubungan kalian tidak akan bertahan sampai satu bulan_.”

“Astaga, kejamnya,” walau begitu, Ryouta tetap tertawa. “Momocchi kalau dendam padaku langsung datang saja. Tidak perlu mengancam,”

“ _Aku serius, Ki-chan_.”

“Baiklah, baiklah,” alto dalam suaranya melembut. “Aku serius kali ini. Sampai acara reuni SMP-ku selesai.”

Dengusan samar kembali terdengar, datangnya dari arah yang sama. “ _Aku pegang kata-katamu, Ki-chan. Kalau sampai—_ ” 

“RYOUTA!”

Ucapan Satsuki terputus. Ryouta mematung panik kala dsenting beling yang pecah di bawah sana terdengar. Lalu teriakan histeris ibunya yang menggema.

“Hentikan!” _Lagi, sesuatu yang dilempar dan pecah._ “Ryouta!”

Di sisi lain, panggilan panik Satsuki di ponselnya tidak berhenti.

“ _Ki-chan? Tunggu! Ki-chan!_ ”

Namun, Ryouta tak mendengar. Ia dengan cepat melesat maju ke arah pintu, nyaris membanting ponsel begitu ia berlari terburu-buru dan menuruni anak tangga. Secepat ketika Ryouta mengikuti insting otaknya, menemukan sosok rapuh ibunya bersimpuh sambil menangis di ruang tengah. Secepat teriakan histeris itu kembali menggema, ketika satu tangan pria tua di depannya melayang tanpa tedeng aling-aling, dan secepat pula bagaimana Ryouta melemparkan diri, merentangkan kedua tangan di seluruh tubuh ibunya, memeluknya erat, dan sekuat tenaga menahan segala jeritan di ujung tenggorokan kala panas dan nyeri menjalar langkas di area punggungnya.

“Hentikan! Hentikan!” Ibunya semakin histeris. “Ryouta! Ryouta!”

“Menyingkir Ryouta! Kau berani melawanku, hah!?”

Ryouta bungkam. Tak ada suara yang berani dikatakannya, tak ada protes, tak ada aksi yang dilakukannya selain merengkuh wanita rapuh meski berontak untuk melepaskan diri.

“Sudah kubilang, menyingkir!”

Bahkan ketika pukulan itu berubah menjadi sebuah tamparan, dari tamparan beralih pada tendangan yang diikuti serentetan kalimat maki dan kutukan, Ryouta tetap bergeming. Mengabaikan ibunya yang semakin histeris; memohon ampun untuk berhenti. _Dia anakmu, dia anakmu._ Ryouta menggigit bibir, tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh menangis. _Aku yang melahirkannya. Jangan melukainya, jangan melukai anak kita_.

Sekujur tubuhnya sakit, ia seperti pesakitan, tetapi Ryouta tidak mengeluh.

_Kumohon, hentikan. Ryouta, hentikan. Ikuti apa kata ayahmu._

Ryouta tidak pernah mengeluh.

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

“Sudah memutuskan, anak muda?”

Langkah Tetsuya terhenti, dari niatan kaburnya, dari ponsel yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus utamanya. Nenek Tetsuya duduk seperti biasa, di atas kursi goyang depan televisi tepat di ruang tengah. Alat rajut berada di pangkuannya, namun Tetsuya tahu bahwa pikiran wanita tua itu bisa menjadi terbagi dua dan memiliki fokus tinggi di masing-masing keadaan. Tetsuya tak berani bertanya jauh, tinggal menunggu sebentar lagi dan bibir keriput neneknya kembali berkicau.

“Dalam hal apa?”

Atau tidak sama sekali.

(Tetsuya bisa menjadi pribadi yang tidak sabaran, kalau boleh.)

“Mendatangi acara reuni itu, apa lagi.” Afirmasi dalam nada suaranya tidak bertanya, tidak pula menebak-nebak. “Kulihat tadi kau mengecek ponselmu terus, Tecchan. Bahkan sampai makan malam selesai, ponsel itu tidak pernah lepas.” Tetsuya bersumpah ia dapat melihat sudut bibir neneknya tertarik usil. “Menunggu seseorang?”

“Ah, soal itu,” _sial¸_ Tetsuya mati kutu. “Begitulah, _Baa-san_. Aku baru saja berubah pikiran, kurasa.”

“Hm, hm.” Sang nenek mengangguk beberapa kali. “Keputusan yang bagus, anak muda.”

Dalam hati, Tetsuya berharap hal yang sama.

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

Pukul 11.58 sebelum mendekati tengah malam. Dan malam itu dingin.

Ryouta merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya.

Ia berjalan di antara padat khalayak umum, gemerlap kehidupan Tokyo di malam hari, dan lampu-lampu jalanan yang meredup ketika ia berjalan di sepanjang trotoar kawasan terisolir. Memang tidak terlalu terpencil, walaupun pada akhirnya langkah Ryouta berakhir di tempat yang sama.

Tempo lalu, ketika ia dan Tetsuya bermain _one on one_ dengan begitu bebasnya.    

Lapangan basket itu sepi, tentu saja. Namun Ryouta menyukai keheningan yang menyusup di sela-sela epidermis kulitnya yang mendingin, meski sekujur tubuh terlindungi oleh hangatnya mantel. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, tidak ada. Kecuali ...

... oh.

Satu tangan merogoh saku, begitu tipisnya ponsel dalam genggaman, ia meraihnya. Layar ponsel disentuh terburu-buru, jarinya gemetar, _gemetar_ , tetapi Ryouta berhasil membuka ikon kunci dan menggesernya sampai deretan aplikasi papan tombol angka memenuhi layar. Ryouta ingat _, ia mengingatnya_. Pertemuan kesekian kalinya bersama Tetsuya yang berakhir dengan nomor dan alamat email masing-masing saling ditukar.

 _Nomor satu_.

Ryouta menaruhnya di nomor satu. Setelah ia—dengan berat hati—menggeser posisi Satsuki jadi yang kedua.

Angka ditekan lama, tidak sampai dua detik dan panggilan terhubung. Sampai ponsel menempel hati-hati di telinga kirinya.

 _Tunggu,_ batinnya menegur. _Bagaimana jika dia sudah tidur? Terlelap dalam mimpi. Bagaimana jika panggilannya tidak sampai?_

Dering pertama, belum ada tanda-tanda akan diangkat.

_Bagaimana jika dia tidak mendengar?_

Dering kedua, masih sama. Harapannya tipis sekali.

_Kurokocchi, kumohon angkat._

Dering tiga— _pip_ , hening sejenak, lalu—

“... _Kise-kun?_ ”  

 _Akhirnya_ , Ryouta menelan ludah susah payah. Tak ada satu pun—ia ulangi—tak ada satu pun hal yang bisa membuatnya selega ini selain mendengar suara datar seorang Kuroko Tetsuya ketika Ryouta benar-benar di ambang batas untuk menyerah.

“ _Halo? Kise-kun?_ ”

“Ya, ini aku.” Ryouta mencoba tertawa. _Ia harus tertawa dan terdengar bahagia_. “Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam sekali, Kurokocchi.”

Tetsuya menghela napas, _mungkin pemuda itu tidak keberatan_. “ _Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan sekali aku juga belum tidur,_ ” katanya pelan, “ _ada apa meneleponku, Kise-kun?_ ”

 

 

Bahu Ryouta tersentak pelan. Benar juga, untuk apa ia meneleponnya?

“Entahlah,” kepala mendongak perlahan, memandang horizon tak terbatas dengan hitam dan biru dongker sebagai kanvasnya. “Hanya ingin memastikan, mungkin?”

Jeda sejenak, lalu, “ _Maksudmu, acara reuni lusa nanti?_ ”

“Hm, hm,” gumam Ryouta, tidak terlalu jelas. “Kurokocchi bisa, kan?”

Lagi, hela napas dilakukan. Kali ini lebih berat dan pasrah. “ _Kise-kun sudah menanyakannya berulang kali, kenapa sekarang harus bertanya lagi?_ ”

Ryouta tertawa. Ia benar-benar tertawa sekarang.

“Sudah kubilang, bukan? Hanya memastikan.” Ryouta lantas berjongkok, menyerah pada kakinya yang terasa pegal, setelah itu menumpukan dagunya di antara kedua lutut yang menekuk. “ _Well,_ mengajak Kurokocchi ke acara reuni itu tidak mudah, kau tahu. Jadi aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas i—” 

“ _Kise-kun_ ,” panggil Tetsuya tiba-tiba; _janggal_. “ _Ada apa_?”

Jemari pada ponsel mengerat tanpa sadar. Demi Tuhan, berhentilah bertanya. Ryouta memahami pertanyaan itu, ia _memahaminya_ dengan sangat. Memahami nada simpati dan khawatir yang terselip ketika Tetsuya bertanya dengan begitu polosnya. Ryouta mengerti.

“Tidak ada apa-apa.”

Namun, mengapa bibirnya kerap kali mengucapkan dusta yang sama?

Ada hening untuk sekon yang tidak ingin Ryouta hitung. Dan suara menenangkan Tetsuya kembali mengudara.

“ _Kise-kun yakin?_ ”

Bibirnya gemetar saat Ryouta mencoba terkekeh. “Sangat.”

_Kebohongan lagi. Dan ia begitu tolol, begitu tolol, karena dua pelupuk matanya mulai terasa panas._

“Baiklah, karena ini sudah sangat malam, sampai sini saja, ya, Kurokocchi.” Ia tidak mau memberi Tetsuya kesempatan. Dadanya terlalu sesak jika Ryouta bersikukuh untuk melanjutkan. Ia tidak tahan, _cukup._ “Sekali lagi, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam.”

Tetsuya tak langsung menjawab, walaupun pada akhirnya ia membalas dengan ragu. “ _Selamat malam, Kise-kun_.”

Ryouta memejamkan mata, lalu tertawa getir. “Selamat malam.”

 _Pip—_ sambungan dimatikan.

Ponselnya menempel dengan setia, genggaman kelima jarinya enggan berpindah, dan Ryouta tak melepasnya dengan terburu-buru; sampai ia menyerah, sampai ia tak lagi berpikir, sampai lengannya bergerak dengan begitu perlahan dan jatuh di sisi tubuhnya.

Sampai Ryouta sadar bahwa ia benar-benar sendiri dengan sesak menggerogoti relung hatinya.

Sampai Ryouta meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak boleh menangis.

 

**Bersambung....**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko Tetsuya mengenal bangunan bertingkat di hadapannya itu. Dengan jelas. Dengan yakin bahwa ia tidak salah dengan pengamatannya. Bahwa tempat mengemban ilmu yang pernah disanggahi, ditempati, bahkan dijalaninya itu adalah Teiko. _Teiko Junior High School._ Dan semua itu tersimpan baik di memori terkecilnya; gedung sekolah, loker sepatu, koridor yang sepi, anak tangga yang melingkar, dan senja yang terselip di antara berkas cahaya dan menyusup di sela-sela gorden jendela perpustakaan.

Tentu saja ia _mengingatnya_. Semua benda mati itu, ia mengingatnya.

Namun, Tetsuya juga harus mengakui dengan getir, bahwa ia tak dapat mengingat setiap wajah yang mungkin mengemban ilmu bersamanya, dulu. Entah itu seorang guru bahkap kepala sekolahnya sendiri.

“Jangan terlalu gugup begitu, Kurokocchi.”

Ah, yah. Diam-diam Tetsuya menyelipkan senyum dalam hatinya. Ryouta, yang dilihatnya dengan pakaian _semi-formal_ itu; kemeja putih dipadu _vest_ biru indigo, dasi polos tanpa motif, celana jins hitam, dan sepasang _leather shoes_ hitam mengilat; tak jauh ubahnya seperti anak SMA yang baru saja mengalami kelulusan. Sorot _hazel_ -nya begitu antusias, senyum tak hilang dari bibirnya, dan Tetsuya kerap kali mengerling iseng dan memastikan bahwa laki-laki pirang itu memanglah Kise Ryouta.

Setidaknya, begitulah pikir Tetsuya.

Ryouta dan segala bagian-bagian terkecil dalam dirinya yang berusaha Tetsuya ingat.

“Kurokocchi berbeda, ya.” Ryouta tergelak halus. “Tidak biasanya melihat Kurokocchi dengan pakaian itu.”

Pernyataan lugasnya itu mengundang tanya dari Tetsuya. Ia lantas menunduk, memandangi dirinya dengan penasaran. Tetsuya rasa, tidak ada salahnya dengan kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan _sweater_ merah marun, ujung lengan kemeja yang dilipat, kerah tinggi sebatas leher, celana jins biru dongker, dan sepatu _converse_ bertali abu muda dalam acara reuni semi-formal hari ini. Tidak salahnya, ya, tidak salahnya. Atau, tebakannya pada pandangan Ryouta terhadap dirinya membuatnya ragu?

_‘Apa aku terlihat aneh?’_

“Tidak, sama sekali tidak,”

Tetsuya tersentak kecil. Tak sadar ucapan dalam benaknya terealisasikan secara lisan. Mereka berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan, karena otaknya dengan spontan menjadi peta untuk tahu di mana letak gedung _gymnasium_ berada. Suara dentuman musik mulai terdengar, kerlap-kerlip pion berbagai warna menerangi gelapnya malam hari itu. Dan Tetsuya mendapati dirinya berdiri di antara manusia dan wajah-wajah yang mungkin tidak dikenalinya, yang perlahan menarik rasa takutnya.

“Aku suka Kurokocchi seperti ini,” lanjut Ryouta kemudian. “Untuk itu, aku minta jangan terlalu gugup di dalam nanti. Tidak apa-apa, santai saja.”

“Mudah mengatakannya Kise-kun,” desah Tetsuya. “Tapi sulit melakukannya. Dan coba kau tebak ini, seberapa persen aku bisa mengingat siapa mereka di antara ratusan orang yang kutemui nanti?”

“Tidak, tidak, Kurokocchi tidak boleh seperti itu.”

Tetsuya mencibir.

“Tenang saja, aku akan mengikuti Kurokocchi ke mana pun pergi.”   

“Lihat baik-baik, Kise-kun. Aku bukan anak kecil.”

Gelak tawa Ryouta mengisi jeda yang sebelumnya sempat mampir. “Ya, ya, aku tahu itu. Nah, kita sampai. Ayo mengantre di sana.”     

Ryouta benar. Antrean panjang namun teratur tidak jauh dari pintu masuk _gymnasium_ itu ramai, penuh akan wanita dan pria yang berpakaian tak jauh seperti mereka. Tetsuya sebenarnya tak ingin menilai, meski akhirnya ia mendapati kesan jika beberapa orang di antara mereka terlihat hidup dalam kemewahan, atau hidup yang glamor, atau bahkan karier yang menjajikan. Yah, Tetsuya juga bisa mengira-ngira, tak sedikit siswa lulusan Teiko mendapatkan masa depan yang cemerlang.

(Dengan catatan, kerja keras dan kemauan tinggi menjadi poin utama.)

Sebenarnya, Tetsuya tidak terlalu menyambut acara reuni ini dengan antusias. Ia bahkan tak mengira Ryouta akan meneleponnya untuk bertemu di depan tempat penitipan dan menjemputnya di sana. Berkata lebih baik untuk pergi bersama, dengan seorang Ryouta dan mobil _sport_ hitamnya yang mengilap. _Well_ , gaya seorang model sekali. Untung saja para penggemarnya tidak menyadari keberadaan laki-laki itu, atau juga karena kemampuan Ryouta dalam menyembunyikan jati diri memang hebat.

Dan imbasnya, lihat sekarang, Kuroko Tetsuya merasa begitu sangat asing.

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

“Ryouta.”

“Oh! Akashicchi!”

Ryouta mengulas cengiran lebar, menyambut uluran tangan dengan senang hati begitu laki-laki berambut merah itu menyapanya pertama kali. Mantan kaptennya tidak berubah, pikir Ryouta. Baik dari wibawa yang dibawanya, cara berbicara, bahkan cara memanggil nama kecilnya. Kecuali sepasang mata delima yang telah lama tidak dilihat olehnya lagi itu kini berubah lebih dewasa. Lebih matang. Lebih tegas. Meski aura intimidasinya tidak berkurang.

_Jelas sekali Ryouta mengingat semuanya._

“ _Are_ , Kisechin? Kenapa datangnya lama sekali?”

_Rambut ungu yang tinggi itu._

“Dia baru saja datang, Murasakibara.”

 _Kacamata sang dokter muda_ , begitulah pikir Ryouta. _Dan rambut hijaunya yang membosankan, astaga._

“Berisik Midochin, aku tidak bertanya padamu.”

“Kise? Oi! Itu kau? Ha ha, aku tak menyangka _copycat_ sepertimu lebih senang bersolek.”

_Ah, kapan terakhir kalinya ia bertatap muka dengan rivalnya dalam bermain basket selama ini?_

“Tidak lucu, Aominecchi.” Ryouta mendengus gusar, sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh dan berseru riang. “Kurokocchi, cepat kemari! Astaga, kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali?”   

Atensi seluruhnya berpindah cepat, empat pasang mata berbeda iris melirik penasaran, manakala ketika Tetsuya berhenti satu langkah berbeda di belakang Ryouta, tersenyum tipis dan gugup di raut datarnya.

Ia tidak bodoh, sama sekali tidak bodoh saat Ryouta menangkap sinar kebingungan dalam manik mata biru langit Tetsuya. Bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan kumpulan orang di hadapannya, yang dengan akrabnya tertawa dan menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua dengan hangat.

Ryouta mengenal sorot mata itu, juga raut yang sebelumnya melintas.

“ _Tetsu_?” Aomine Daiki, lengkap dengan terkejut yang tidak dapat disembunyikannnya, menginterupsi lebih dulu. “Kaukah itu? Tetsu?”

Mata awas Ryouta mendelik diam-diam. _Lihat baik-baik Kurokocchi,_ batinnya pilu. Sampai ia mengulurkan tangan di wajah Tetsuya. “Kuro—” 

“Aomine-kun.”

Ryouta tertegun.

“ _Doumo_ ,” Tetsuya mengangguk samar.

“Wah, benar-benar Tetsu?” Daiki agak histeris. “Aku tidak menduga kau akan datang, Ya Tuhan. Kise, kau yang membawanya?”

“Bahasamu, Daiki. Memangnya kau pikir Tetsuya itu barang?” Itu bukan semacam kelakar. “Dan kau Tetsuya,” sahut Seijuurou, iris delimanya mengerling penuh selidik. “Masih ingat padaku?”    

Ada jeda cukup panjang, sesaat setelah pertanyaan terlontar dan Ryouta merasa ketar-ketir di dalam hati. Sebetulnya, ia mengerti maksud lain dari pertanyaan Seijuurou. Mantan kaptennya itu tidak bermaksud menyinggung, atau meremehkan seperti dahulu kala. Ia juga mengerti beberapa kawan pelanginya merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Tetsuya. Dan Ryouta sedikitnya berharap, semoga Tetsuya tidak memberikan reaksi yang kelewat membingungkan.

“Akashi-kun,” ujar Tetsuya pelan, “Senang bertemu denganmu lagi.”

Oh, Ya Tuhan. Tetsuya yang menjawab kenapa ia sendiri yang merasa gugup? Ryouta pikir dirinya itu sudah mulai tidak waras.

“Hee, jadi Kurochin tidak ingat padaku?” Atsushi sebenarnya tipe orang yang tidak pedulian, tapi sepertinya pemuda jangkung itu sedang ingin bermain-main sekarang. “Lalu Midochin? Atau bahkan Kisechin sendiri?”

Ryouta protes. “Apa maksudmu, hei!”

Tetsuya terkekeh ringan. “Aku mengingatmu, Murasakibara-kun. Dan ya...” Matanya melirik jeli, pada pria berkcamata hijau tidak jauh darinya. “Semoga aku tidak salah, tapi kau terlihat berbeda, Midorima-kun.”

“Heh,” letak kacamata dibenarkan sejenak. “Manusia pasti berubah, Kuroko. Dan kau sendiri juga terlihat berbeda. Aku tidak bermaksud ingin tahu, tapi rasanya aneh juga jika tidak bertanya bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang.” Tak ada nada tanya dalam kalimatnya, _well_ ya, tipikal Midorima Shintarou sekali, bukan?

“Seperti yang Midorima-kun lihat,” ucapannya terpotong begitu Daiki melingkarkan sebelah lengan di sekeliling bahunya. “Keadaanku baik-baik saja—Aomine-kun, berhenti mengacak rambutku.”

“Kalau boleh kubilang sih, kau sama sekali tidak berubah Tetsu,” Daiki tergelak bebas. “Tapi senang melihatmu lagi, hahaha. Rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bermain basket bersama seperti dulu. _Yeah_ , dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal datang kemari.”

 _Aku juga_ , Ryouta membatin. Secara sadar atau tidak. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Ryouta sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk datang ke acara reuni, bersama Tetsuya. Bertemu dengan kawan lama. Bahkan tertawa bebas seperti ini dan bersikap layaknya seorang bocah SMP labil.

Seolah ia buta dengan kenyataan di depannya.

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

“Jujur saja, Tetsu. Aku tidak pernah mengira kau akan datang.”

Tetsuya melirik sebal. “Aku sudah mendengarnya sejak tadi, Aomine-kun. Berhenti mengatakan hal yang sama terus-menerus.”

“Dan kau sama sekali tidak berubah,”

“Aomine-kun.”

“Astaga, iya iya,” Daiki tertawa kecil, meletakkan gelas berisi soda perisa mangga yang diambilnya tadi di meja terdekat. “Tapi aku ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya Kise lakukan padamu, Tetsu?”

Sang model yang mereka bicarakan itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Begitu Tetsuya sibuk berbincang dengan beberapa teman lama sesama klub basketnya, mendadak sosok Ryouta lenyap. Mungkin tertimbun di antara sekian banyaknya pengunjung, atau bahkan menebar pesona terhadap gadis-gadis yang mengenal figurnya sebagai model.

“Memang apa yang harusnya Kise-kun lakukan?”

Bahu berkedik tak acuh. “Entahlah,” sahut Daiki. Dan Tetsuya merasa beruntung karena Aomine Daiki menjadi lawan bicaranya sekarang. Ia tak masalah dengan siapa pun, sebenarnya. Namun, lagi-lagi Tetsuya menarik diri. Ia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan lawan bicara yang tidak mengetahui dengan benar bagaimana kondisinya. Seijuurou, Shintarou, atau Atsushi mungkin tidak masalah. Tapi di luar semua itu, Tetsuya dengan berat hati memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perbincangan.  

“Bicaralah yang jelas,” Tetsuya menghela napas pendek. “Aku jadi tidak mengerti.”

“ _Well_ , tidak terlalu penting juga, Tetsu. Tapi jika aku melihat kau yang dulu, maksudku, saat mengikuti klub yang sama, aku merasa kau berbeda. Dan di saat yang sama, kau juga tidak berubah sedikit pun.”

Tetsuya bergeming. Matanya menerawang memandang hingar-bingar acara yang ramai.

Ia membiarkan benaknya berkelana sesaat. Pada masa dimana ia sadar bahwa Daiki adalah seorang teman dekat. Seseorang yang mau memahami kondisinya lebih dulu, jauh sebelum empat orang lainnya muncul. Jauh sebelum Ryouta menyadari. Pun jika Tetsuya ingin mengakuinya secara lisan, ia bisa saja menempatkan nama Aomine Daiki pada daftar ‘ _orang-yang-mudah-diingatnya’_ dengan benar. Meski ia tidak pernah melakukannya.

“Yah, aku senang karena kau akhirnya tidak terlalu menutup diri, seperti dulu. Maksudku, lihat sekarang. Kudengar dari Kise kalau kau bekerja di sebuah tempat penitipan anak. Berbalik sekali, bukan? Padahal aku ingat kau pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak akan bekerja di sebuah tempat yang berhubungan dengan orang banyak. Tapi aku senang mendengarnya. Mungkin kau memang cocok sekali dengan anak-anak.”

Topik yang dibicarakan Daiki loncat-loncat, Tetsuya jadi sulit memahaminya. Namun, ia berusaha mengikuti alur yang telah dibuat Daiki untuknya. Tak apa, Tetsuya bahkan merasakan kesan kuat bahwa apa yang dikatakan Daiki mengenai dirinya memanglah jujur. Sekali pun hal itu sedikit menyinggung perasaannya.

( _Karena dia adalah Aomine Daiki_ , Tetsuya berasumsi.)

“Kau juga, Aomine-kun. Senang mendengarnya saat kau sudah resmi menjadi polisi.”

 “ _Trims_ ,” balas Daiki singkat, tersipu. “Sedikit menyesal juga karena aku tidak dapat mengawasimu tepat setelah kelulusan. Apalagi, kudengar kau keluar dari klub sebelum itu. Jujur saja, terkadang itu menggangguku.”

Entah mengapa, Tetsuya tidak suka mendengarnya. “Kenapa kau harus mengawasiku?”

“Sorot mata itu,” jawabannya tak kurang dari satu detik setelah pertanyaan dilontarkan, “sorot matamu yang tidak berubah, Tetsu. Kau belum sepenuhnya bisa _mempercayai_ seseorang, bahkan terhadap diriku sendiri. Teman yang bisa dibilang, pertama kali akrab denganmu.” Nadanya serius dan penuh kehati-hatian. “Sekarang, apakah kau sudah menemukannya, Tetsu?”

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

Ryouta menempatkan nama Satsuki, atau direktur agensi, atau pula penggemar luarnya berada dalam daftar orang-orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya selama acara reuni berlangsung di urutan pertama. Tepat di nomor satu. Dengan alasan, karena acara penting (baginya) itu hanya boleh dimasuki oleh kehidupannya sebagai Kise Ryouta. Sebagai alumni delapan tahun silam sebelum ia berkecimpung dalam dunia entertaiment.

Karena ini adalah hidupnya. Karena hanya ini satu-satunya kenyataan yang bisa Ryouta rasakan; jauh dari pekerjaan, jauh dari rasa frustrasinya, jauh dari beban demi menjalani hidup. Atau dengan kata lain, ini hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia dipertemukan kembali dengan seorang laki-laki berambut abu acak-acakan (yang katanya gayanya sempat berubah di SMA dulu, ketika bermain basket, meski akhirnya kembali seperti semula), sorot mata meremehkan termasuk raut wajah songongnya, dan iris mata yang menyebalkan itu di luar kawasan _gymnasium_ dan jauh dari hiruk-pikuk pesta; Ryouta menggeser nama Satsuki tanpa ragu.

“Sudah lama, ya. Ryouta.”

Dan menempatkan nama Haizaki Shougo di atasnya.

(Dan Ryouta menyesali keputusan sepihaknya untuk keluar sejenak. Berpikir jika Tetsuya akan baik-baik saja di dalam sana tanpa kehadirannya barang sejenak.)

“Tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu,” balas Ryouta, retoris namun mengandung sarkastik. “ _Well,_ kebetulan yang lucu, Shougo-kun.”

“ _Meh,_ lucu dalam kamusmu sama sekali tidak menarik.”

“Terserah kau menanggapinya bagaimana,” Ryouta sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah, serius. “Kukira kau tidak akan datang di acara—yang menurutmu—membosankan seperti ini.”

 _Haizaki Shougo_. Kali pertama Ryouta mendengar nama itu saat ia resmi menjadi anggota _string_ pertama klub basket Teiko. Di bawah pimpinan Akashi Seijuurou dan mendengar rumor bahwa keluarnya Haizaki Shougo dari klub bukan karena mengundurkan diri secara sukarela. Ryouta tidak terlalu menaruh minat pada masalah itu. Terserah bagaimana keputusan Seijuurou saat itu, sehingga ia diterima masuk dan menggantikan posisinya.

Yang jelas, eksistensi Shougo dalam hidupnya tidak pernah Ryouta sukai.

Terlebih ketika ia tahu hubungan Tetsuya bersama laki-laki itu tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

“Kau datang _dengannya_ , bukan?”

Ryouta, yang sebenarnya berniat untuk kembali ke dalam dan menemui Tetsuya, berhenti dan menoleh penasaran. Shougo setia di tempatnya, lengan kemeja yang dilipat sebatas siku dan ujung yang dikeluarkannya termasuk satu kancing teratas dibuka itu semakin menambah kesan berandalnya. Ryouta bahkan tak mengerti apakah Haizaki Shougo memang berniat untuk datang.

“Apa maksudmu?”

Shougo tertawa meremehkan. “Manusia kelainan ingatan itu,” seringai diulas licik. “Tetsuya, siapa lagi? Aku lupa nama penyakitnya—amnesia wajah? Hah! Cocok sekali, eh?”

Sepasang _hazel_   Ryouta membelalak. Sorotnya berkilat marah. Sesuatu dalam dadanya bergerumul acak, menggerogoti emosinya dengan cepat, naik hingga mencapai ubun-ubun dan teregistrasikan lewat kedua tangannya yang mengepal.

“Kau.” Raut wajah Ryouta menggelap. “Perhatikan ucapanmu, Shougo.” — _kun_ sengaja tak disematkan pada namanya.

“Oh, apa itu akan berpengaruh besar padaku?” Shogo berdecak, memandangi sejenak pijakan di bawahnya, sebelum ia kembali mendongak dan menatap Ryouta tepat di mata. “Kau pasti pernah mendengar ini Ryouta, keluarnya Tetsuya dari klub basket terjadi begitu mendadak.”

Tak ada sanggahan, tidak pula tanggapan yang keluar dari bibir Ryouta. 

“Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa dia keluar, atau memutuskan untuk keluar. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan sebenarnya. _Kenapa ia memutuskan keluar tanpa alasan yang jelas._ ”

Sembilan tahun yang lalu, di gedung _gymnasium_ yang sama, Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah lagi mengunjungi klub. Tanpa peringatan. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tanpa pemberitahuan.

“Tapi, pernahkah kau mendengar alasan Tetsuya keluar saat itu karena kelainannya?” tanyanya dengan puas. “Atau, mendengar bahwa _aku_ yang membuatnya keluar dari klub?”

Ryouta menahan napas.

“Hah! Dia begitu bodoh saat kubilang kemampuannya tidak akan berguna dalam keadaan seperti itu. Jangankan mengingat wajah lawan, mengingat wajah rekan satu timnya saja tidak bisa! Menyedihkan sekali! Benar-benar bodoh dan membuang energi saja. Kalau saja si bodoh Daiki tidak ada di sana, atau Seijuurou sialan itu tidak menerimanya menjadi anggota _string_ pertama, aku tidak perlu lagi ditempatkan di kursi cadangan.” Shougo mendengus angkuh. “Tapi, ya, akhirnya dia keluar juga. Cukup dengan mengatakan keberadaannya itu tidak dibutuhkan dan kelainan amnesia wajahnya yang begitu menyedih—”   

Ucapan Shougo tidak pernah tuntas. _Dan sampai kapan pun tidak pernah tuntas._

Entah sejak kapan Ryouta merangsek maju, dan entah sejak kapan pula kepalan tangannya mengerat lebih hebat, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih dan dengan ringan melayangkan pukulan telak hingga mengenai rahang kiri Shougo. Tidak bisa dikatakan pelan, apalagi berhasil melimbungkan keseimbangan tubuh laki-laki abu itu; tersungkur keras di tanah. Membentur kerasnya aspal, menggesek epidermis kulitnya yang terbuka, dan meninggalkan luka kasar dengan cepat.

Sampai Shougo berteriak murka, namun Ryouta sengaja tak mendengar.

“Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti!” Pukulan di rahang kanan. “Bagaimana perasaannya!s” Berlanjut ke arah perut. “Dan kau menghancurkan rasa percayanya begitu saja?” Dagu bawah sasaran berikutnya. “Lucu sekali.” Pukulan terakhir diarahkan pada bagian hidung namun Shougo berhasil menepisnya. Ia mendorong Ryouta ke arah samping, melayangkan tendangan telak tepat di ulu hatinya dan satu pukulan pada bagian dada.

“Kau juga sama saja Ryouta!” Merah berbau anyir di ujung bibirnya diusap paksa. “Menyebalkan sekali, eh, kaptenmu itu? Mengeluarkanku begitu saja dan kau masuk dengan mudah?”

Ryouta meringis ngilu. Dadanya sesak. Seakan-akan bongkahan es batu menumbuk perutnya dengan keras.

“Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih menyedihkannya?” Shougo tertawa angkuh. “Pesakitan macam Tetsuya seharusnya tidak perlu—” 

“Hentikan.” _Cukup. Amarahnya berada di luar batas sekarang._ “Kau akan menyesalinya, Shougo.”

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, suasana bertambah ramai, dan acara reuni hampir mencapai puncak. Orang-orang berbaur dengan begitu lancarnya. Teman lama, kekasih satu sekolah, guru dan murid, bahkan seorang mantan yang tidak terlupakan.

Namun sayangnya, Kuroko Tetsuya lagi-lagi menarik diri.

Ia tidak ingin berada di sini, di antara lautan manusia yang tidak dikenalnya. Wajah-wajah itu begitu samar, buram, bahkan ia tak bisa membedakan siapa mereka sebenarnya. Ia juga tak pernah memberi ciri khas pada suara seseorang, tidak. Tetsuya begitu asing. Ia tidak mengenal siapa pun.

Daiki pergi sebentar, ke toilet katanya. Dan ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal, selain Ryouta, di tempatnya berdiri. Ah, bukan. Seharusnya Tetsuya menyadarinya sejak awal, karena cepat atau lambat, ia hanya akan menjadi seseorang yang ditinggalkan. Sama seperti dulu, jauh sebelum ia mengenal Ryouta dan klub basket di SMP-nya.

 _Ia sendiri. Tetsuya selalu sendiri_.

Untuk itu Tetsuya memutuskan keluar. Menjauh dari ramainya acara dan musik yang berdentum tidak jelas di gendang telinganya. Tetsuya tidak terlalu suka dengan acara semacam pesta, atau ia memang membencinya. Wajah-wajah itu, obrolan yang tidak dimengertinya, dan perasaan sepi yang begitu kuat.

Tetsuya pikir, di luar akan lebih baik. Ia pikir mengasingkan diri bisa membuatnya tenang dibandingkan ikut berbaur dengan keadaan. Tetsuya pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika ia tidak datang ke tempat seperti ini. Tetsuya pikir—

( _Rambut kuning, piercing perak, bola mata madu yang cerdik._ )

“Kise-kun!”

—ia tidak perlu melihat Ryouta dalam keadaan babak belur dengan seseorang.  Pukulan. Teriakan. Caci maki. Semuanya begitu kacau.

 _Bersama seseorang_... 

“Hentikan, Kise-kun!” 

_... seseorang yang Tetsuya rasa, tidak dikenal sebelumnya._

_Atau ia tahu?_

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

“Kita pulang, Kise-kun.”

Ryouta mendengus gusar, sedikit meringis ngilu ketika Tetsuya menempelkan sapu tangan basah di sekitar jari-jarinya yang mengelupas; robek dan menimbulkan luka yang agak menganga. Mereka sengaja mengasingkan diri dari _gymnasium_ , memilih bangku panjang kosong yang terletak tidak jauh dari taman belakang gedung. Tempat itu sepi ketika malam hari, terisolir dari kedatangan seseorang. Ryouta juga menolak untuk memberitahu kericuhan yang dilakukannya tadi. Berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika mereka tidak melapor. Beruntung tidak ada yang melihat perkelahiannya dengan Haizaki Shogou, seorang pun, sebelum akhirnya Tetsuya tiba dan memisahkan mereka.

Lengkap dengan kalimat tajam seperti _‘Akhirnya kau datang, Tetsuya. Sekarang, apa kelainanmu itu mampu mengingatku dengan baik?’_ yang diucapkan dengan begitu ringannya oleh Shougo. Yang dengan gampangnya kembali menarik amarah Ryouta walaupun Tetsuya berhasil menahan laki-laki pirang itu agar tidak terpancing. 

Terjadi jeda yang cukup panjang saat itu. Sampai akhirnya Shougo memutuskan berhenti dan pergi lebih dulu. Yah, itu jauh lebih bagus. Bahkan akan semakin bagus lagi jika Tetsuya tidak perlu bertemu dengan laki-laki abu itu dalam waktu dekat.    

“Acaranya belum selesai, Kurokocchi.” Ryouta membalas ketus. “Kita akan pulang setelah acara selesai.”

“Kise—” 

“Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh,” bela Ryouta tidak sabaran. “Sudah lama aku tidak berkumpul seperti ini. Kurokocchi pasti mengerti.”

Tetsuya menghela napas pendek. “Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman, Kise-kun.”

“Karena apa? Karena Kurokocchi merasa tidak _mengenal_ siapa pun?” Nada suara Ryouta meninggi. “Kenapa kau selalu menghindar, Kurokocchi? Lihatlah baik-baik! Tidak semua orang mempermasalahkan keadaanmu. Mereka semua mencoba mengerti, Kurokocchi. Sejak dulu, saat kita berada di SMP yang sama, tak ada orang yang tidak ingin mengenalmu. Tapi kenapa Kurokocchi selalu menghindar? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau membuka diri?”

Dalam hidupnya, Tetsuya tak pernah sekali pun berpikir bahwa Ryouta akan menyinggung _kondisi_ nya di saat seperti ini.

Tidak sekali pun. Dan Tetsuya merasa dijatuhkan begitu saja.

“Kau tidak mengerti, Kise-kun.”

“Bagian mananya yang tidak kumengerti!? Seharusnya Kurokocchi juga sadar, sikap Kurokocchi selama ini bisa menyakiti banyak orang! Kau seolah mengabaikan mereka, Kurokocchi! Berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dan berpikir mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti. Padahal sebetulnya, kau sendiri yang membangun benteng di antara mereka. Kurokocchi tidak pernah sadar!”

“Ki—” 

“Kurokocchi hanya takut pada prosopagno—”

“Hentikan, Kise-kun!”

Ryouta bungkam. Napasnya terengah-engah, pipi dan kedua matanya terasa panas. Hening terjadi selama lima sekon berdetik dan Ryouta mematung dibuatnya.

 _Tidak, ini salah_. Ryouta merasa begitu tolol. Begitu bodoh dan begitu egois.

_Salah, semua ini salah._

“Kuro—” 

“Kau tidak mengerti, Kise-kun.”

_Demi Tuhan, seharusnya ia diam saja!_

“Tidak, tidak Kurokocchi—aku,” sorot mata Ryouta berbilur konfesi maaf; _bukan begitu maksudku, bukan seperti ini. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku._ Namun, lidahnya terasa kelu. Tak ada frasa ataupun klausa yang mampu Ryouta keluarkan. “—aku sungguh—”

Ucapannya terpotong ketika Tetsuya mengangkat satu tangan. Meminta Ryouta untuk berhenti.

“Aku mengerti, Kise-kun tidak perlu mengatakannya.” Tetsuya mengulas senyum tipis; _getir dan memilukan dengan caranya sendiri_. Mengiris relung hati Ryouta tanpa ampun, menyayatnya tanpa belas kasih sedikit pun. “Sejak awal, seharusnya aku tahu Kise-kun tidak akan mengerti.”

 _Tidak, jangan katakan, Kurokocchi_.

“Maaf merepotkanmu.” Kepala biru itu menunduk dalam. “Aku akan pulang lebih dulu.”

Sampai kalimat _‘selama tinggal_ ’ terucap dan Tetsuya berbalik, beringsut dengan punggung yang terlihat rapuh, bahkan ketika Ryouta mendapati butir bening yang menggenang di sudut matanya, atau ketika Tetsuya berjalan jauh dan meninggalkannya seorang diri ...

Ryouta tak pernah mengejar.

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

.

 **Sender :** Kise Ryouta

_Kurokocchi, kejadian waktu itu... aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, sungguh._

.

 **Sender :** Kise Ryouta

_Kenapa teleponku tidak diangkat?_

_._

**Sender :** Kise Ryouta

_Kurokocchi, kau membaca pesanku, kan?_

_._

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

“ _Sensei_!”

Seseorang memanggilnya, Tetsuya tahu itu. Dan dari sekian banyaknya iris mata berbeda yang seharusnya ia temukan, kenapa _hazel_ cerdik gadis kecil itu seakan mengingatkannya pada seseorang? Ah, entahlah. Tetsuya tidak dalam keadaan bagus untuk menebak siapa gerangan yang selama ini menyusup dalam benaknya. Seperti; _hazel cerdik itu, rambut pirang yang jatuh, dan senyum artifisial yang akhir-akhir ini baru Tetsuya sadari_.

“ _Sensei_!” Lagi, suara nyaring memanggil. “Ini aku, Mia. _Sensei_ melihatku tidak?”

“Oh.” Tetsuya mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, lalu menoleh pelan ketika gadis kecil di sampingnya ikut berlutut tidak jauh dari gumpalan daun momiji kering yang telah disisihkan.

Siang ini, meski suhu musim gugur semakin menurun, anak-anak di tempat penitipan merengek untuk bermain di luar. Tentu saja lengkap dengan pakaian tebal dan sarung tangan hangat. Tetsuya dengan cerdasnya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengajari bocah-bocah kecilnya membersihkan guguran daun yang berserakan di taman belakang tempat kerjanya.  

“Ada masalah, Mia-chan?” tanya Tetsuya, tepat setelah jeda sepuluh detik berlalu. “Kalau lelah, kau boleh kembali ke dalam,”

“Bukaaaaaan,” Mia menggeleng berulang kali. “Bukan, bukan itu.”

“Lalu?”

“Kenapa aku tidak melihat _Ojichan_ datang lagi kemari, _Sensei_?”

Tetsuya tertegun.

“Padahal biasanya, kalau _Okaasan_ tidak bisa menjemput Mia, pasti _Ojichan_ yang akan datang.” Daun momiji dirobek asal, membentuk serpihan-serpihan cokelat dan jatuh di ujung sepatu kecilnya. “Aku ingin bertemu _Ojichan_. _Sensei_ juga pasti ingin bertemu dengan _Ojichan_ , kan?”

 _Satu minggu, Tetsuya_.

Benaknya secara spontan mengirimkan sinyal informasi.

Satu minggu semenjak acara reuni lewat dan komunikasi mereka terputus begitu—tidak, komunikasi mereka tidak hilang. Bahkan linimasa pada pesan singkat dan sambungan masuk di ponselnya tidak pernah absen dengan sederet nama Kise Ryouta. Laki-laki itu mengirimnya kabar, pertanyaan, bahkan ajakan untuk bertemu. Akan tetapi, Tetsuya dengan mudah menolaknya. Atau bahkan tidak berniat untuk menggubrisnya.

Satu minggu Tetsuya menghindar, satu minggu pula Ryouta tidak berhenti mencari. Satu minggu menjadi aset pertanyaan bocah-bocah kecilnya mengenai keadaan Ryouta. Satu minggu menjadi bahan perbincangan Riko dan rekan kerja lainnya; _ke mana perginya temanmu, Kuroko-kun_?

Dan satu minggu Tetsuya bertanya-tanya; mengapa Ryouta dalam benaknya seolah enggan untuk pergi? Meskipun akhirnya ia lagi-lagi harus mengingat bagaimana rupa laki-laki itu, bagaimana bibir, mata, tulang pipi, rahang, dan seluruh pahatannya meski Tetsuya melakukannya dengan susah payah.

Satu minggu tanpa kepastian yang jelas, dan Tetsuya merasa kosong.

“ _Sensei_!” teriak Mia. “Lagi-lagi _sensei_ melamun, huh!”

“Maaf, maaf.” Tetsuya mengumbar senyum manis. “Tapi, _sensei_ juga sama seperti Mia-chan. _Sensei_ ingin bertemu dengan _Ojichan_ -mu lagi.”

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

.

 **Sender :** Kise Ryouta

_Bisa kita bertemu sebentar?_

.

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

Pukul sembilan malam ketika Tetsuya bersiap-siap untuk pulang, Ryouta menemuinya sesuai isi pesan yang dikirimkan.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di depan pintu gerbang, menyandarkan punggung pada dinding terdekat dengan kedua lengan bersilang, dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik syal yang melingkar manis di lehernya. Tetsuya mengenalinya dengan cepat. Tanpa harus menatap wajah, atau iris mata, atau bahkan mendengar suaranya. Ia tahu postur tubuh laki-laki itu. Bahkan dengan kebiasaannya menggenakan syal ketika keluar di malam hari.

 

 

“Katakan saja, Kise-kun.” Pernyataan Tetsuya datar. Di depannya, Ryouta termenung. Tidak menduga Tetsuya akan berkata tanpa basa-basi seperti biasanya. “Waktuku tidak banyak.”

Ryouta menarik napas kasar. “Kurokocchi pasti mengerti, apa yang kukatakan pada acara reuni waktu itu, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.”

“Soal apa?”

Iris madu Ryouta berkilat pilu. “Kurokocchi tidak memintaku untuk mengatakannya, bukan?”

“Kalau Kise-kun tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas, aku tidak akan mengerti,” sahut Tetsuya datar, sedatar bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. “Tapi, jika Kise-kun—”

“ _Prosopagnosia_ , Kurokocchi.”

Hening.

Walaupun tidak ingin mengakui, Tetsuya tak dapat memungkiri dentuman jantungnya saat ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tetsuya tidak suka. Ia tidak menyukainya.

“Aku hanya kesal saat itu. Kurokocchi sendiri tahu, Shougo-kun mengatakan hal yang tidak kusukai. Dia membicarakanmu, Kurokocchi. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerimanya. Kalau kau berada di posisiku, Kurokocchi pasti mengerti,”

“Menurutmu begitu?” Sebelah alis diangkat sinis. “Apakah dengan mengira aku takut dengan kelainanku sendiri, itu menjadi hal yang harus kumengerti, Kise-kun?”

“Dengar, Kurokocchi. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengungkit soal itu.”

“Tapi Kise-kun mengatakannya!”  Emosi Tetsuya memuncak. “Kau bahkan mengira aku mengabaikan semua orang. Wajah-wajah itu, teman-teman lama di klub basket, semuanya! Kise-kun berpikir kalau aku tidak pernah mengingatnya!”

“Ku—”

“Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Kise-kun!”

Ryouta diam seribu bahasa.

“Keadaanku, prosopagnosia sialan yang kausebut ini, adalah hal yang tidak akan bisa kau pahami, Kise-kun.” Bibirnya mengulas senyuman getir, rapuh sekali. Seakan-akan ia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada senyum artifisial yang selama ini ia lakukan. “Dan kau, dengan seenaknya berkata bahwa aku sengaja menghindar dengan semua keadaan di depanku? Lucu sekali.”

_Berhenti! Berhenti dasar mulut bodoh!_

“Bukankah itu egois?” Tetsuya mengabaikan bola mata Ryouta yang melebar. “Aku benar kan, Kise-kun? Bukankah kau terlihat _sangat_ egois?”

 _Hentikan. Jangan menyakiti hatinya lagi. Jangan menyakitinya lebih dalam_.

“Atau, Kise-kun berpikir akulah yang _sebenarnya_ egois?” 

Ryouta lekas menggeleng. “Tidak, Kurokocchi—” Namun lidahnya mendadak kelu.

_Berhenti ..._

Tetsuya mengembuskan napas berat. “Cukup. Tidak perlu ada yang dijelaskan lagi. Kau boleh pulang, Kise-kun.”

Sorot mata Ryouta penuh permohonan. 

“Dan lebih baik ...”

_Jangan katakan._

“... Kise-kun tidak perlu datang lagi kemari.”

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

Kadang, Tetsuya selalu menganggap dirinya itu buta. Mungkin lebih mudah dibilang masuk akal, pikirnya.

Misal seperti ia dapat mengingat bagaimana lurik kayu dan beton yang membangun tempat kerjanya, sebuah tempat penitipan anak yang ramai dan dikelola dengan baik oleh paman dan bibinya. Membedakan mana seekor kucing dan anjing (hewan gumpalan rambut halus itu), atau mengingat bagaimana struktur berbagai macam binatang insekta. Tetsuya juga bisa mengenali langsung jalanan yang sering kali dilaluinya, dengan pohon _sakura_ yang berjejer rapi di setiap sudut kota. Dan bagaimana kelopak-kelopak merah mudanya berguguran setiap lima sentimeter per detik ketika musim semi datang. Dan semua itu tersimpan rapi dalam benaknya.

Namun, ia tidak bisa mengenali wajah ayah dan ibunya.

Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana rupa neneknya, atau teman-temannya, atau rekan-rekan kerjanya di tempat penitipan. Termasuk anak didiknya sekali pun. Jika ia tidak berusaha untuk memberikan _satu ciri khas_ saja, Tetsuya tidak akan bisa mengingat mereka. 

Bahkan ia tak bisa menjelaskan ciri dirinya sendiri.

Entah itu mata, warna iris, bentuk hidung, tulang pipi, belahan bibir, bahkan hal sepele seperti apakah dagunya runcing, atau bentuk alisnya rapi, atau apakah wajahnya memiliki bentuk seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya, dan segala hal yang seringkali Kuroko Tetsuya lihat di depan cermin meski hasilnya buram.

Ryouta pernah berkata—ketika ia iseng bertanya bagaimana rupa dirinya sendiri, waktu itu—bahwa warna matanya bagai langit biru di musim panas, berbentuk bulat seperti anak anjing, dengan lekuk wajah oval dan rahang yang tidak terlalu tegas, dagu kecil, hidung kecil tetapi bangir, bibir tipis, dan ekspresinya yang tak pernah lepas dari keadaan datar. Tapi Ryouta menyukai senyumnya, katanya. Laki-laki itu mudah sekali menjelaskan dengan rinci, namun Tetsuya tetap tidak bisa membayangkan.

Tetsuya dengan mudah dapat membedakan suara, rambut, dan nama. Namun tidak dengan wajah.

Itu melelahkan, sebenarnya. Ia seolah mengenal orang baru di tempat penitipan, bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan mereka, dan berakhir dengan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena Tetsuya tidak sadar bahwa satu di antara sekian orang yang datang merupakan orang tua anak didiknya. Tetsuya berusaha untuk mengingat, selalu. Walaupun hasilnya akan tetap sama.

Mengingat, esoknya melupakan.

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

“Kecelakaan?”

Dasi dilepas dengan perlahan, lantas disimpan asal pada tumpukan setelan kemeja yang baru saja terpakai setelah pemotretan berlangsung; tersampir manis di samping lengan sofa. Ryouta melirik Satsuki sekilas, hanya sekilas, lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada celah pintu yang terbuka; memisahkan ruang rias dan studio pemotretan Imayoshi Souichi.

Hari ini, Ryouta memang memiliki jadwal pemotretan untuk memenuhi halaman penuh salah satu majalah _fashion_. Dan ia sedikitnya bersyukur karena mengenal seorang Imayoshi Souichi sebagai fotografer terbaik.

“Umur delapan tahun, kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol,” bisik Ryouta, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. “Orang bilang, Kuroko Tetsuya itu beruntung. Di antara sepuluh korban yang tewas, termasuk ibu dan ayahnya, hanya dia yang selamat. Meskipun sempat mengalami kritis karena benturan keras.”

Satsuki termenung, bibirnya mendadak kelu.

“Tapi, siapa yang akan menduga, kalau benturan itu akan merusak fungsi ingatannya?” Ia sengaja menyandarkan punggung pada meja rias terdekat, sebelum akhirnya bersidekap sambil menarik napas panjang. “Karena itu Momocchi, aku sengaja tidak datang lagi ke tempat penitipan. Mungkin Kurokocchi membenciku,” kekehan kecil mengudara. “Atau lebih parahnya, dia benar-benar membenciku.”

Momoi Satsuki bukanlah tipe orang pemberi rasa simpati dengan kesan basa-basi. Baginya, daripada ia harus berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang tidak dapat dimengertinya, lebih baik ia tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bersikap tahu segalanya. Namun, di depannya saat ini adalah Kise Ryouta. Anak asuhnya dalam makna konotatif, model kesayangannya selama ia berkarier, dan Satsuki tak pernah tega untuk mengabaikannya begitu saja. Gadis itu mengerti, Satsuki mengerti dengan betul bahwa yang Ryouta butuhkan saat ini hanyalah sedikit, _sedikit sa_ ja, sebuah dukungan nyata.

Sedikitnya, Sastuki berharap, bahwa iris madu yang kerap kali berbinar semangat itu tak lagi redup seperti dulu kala.

“Kenapa Ki-chan bisa tahu?”

Bahu Ryouta mengedik. “Sejak SMP, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum—ah, tidak, rahasia bukan kata yang tepat. Hm, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya? Mungkin karena aku sering mendengar desas-desus, atau rumor, atau mungkin semacamnya.”

“Rumor?”

“Ya. Misal seperti; _oh, lihat dia. Kuroko Tetsuya. Orang yang sombong sekali. Bahkan kepada guru saja ia seakan tidak pernah melihatnya._ ” Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mencibir jengah. “Dan kalimat-kalimat tidak penting yang membuat telingaku sakit. Tapi, Kurokocchi tetaplah Kurokocchi. Dia sedikitnya banyak berubah setelah mengikuti klub basket, bersamaku.”

“Dan Kuroko-kun menceritakan semuanya?”

“Yah, tidak juga. Kurokocchi selalu menutup diri, meskipun dia bisa berbaur dengan kami. Dan kalau bukan karena bantuan Akashicchi, aku tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana masa lalunya.”  Ryouta meringis. “Terdengar ilegal, memang. Tapi sedikitnya rasa penasaran kami berkurang. Dan Kurokocchi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya ketika akhirnya dia tahu kalau kami kami mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya, mungkin.”

Gadis merah muda itu terkekeh pelan. Memang mana yang lebih baik? Selamanya dihantui oleh rasa penasaran, atau mencari kebenarannya dengan sedikit cara yang kurang wajar?  Meskipun Satstuki paham bahwa maksud ‘ _bantuanAkashicchi’_ di sini hanyalah mencari beberapa informasi yang akurat.       

“Maaf tiba-tiba bercerita seperti ini, Momocchi.” Seulas senyum diukir tulus, namun getir. Satsuki, diam-diam, merekamnya dalam ingatan. “Kalau Kurokocchi tahu, pasti dia akan marah padaku. Tapi, selain Momocchi, pada siapa lagi aku harus bercerita?” 

Nyaris empat belas hari, kurang dari dua belas jam, dan sisa-sisa menit juga detik yang berjalan sebelum linimasa mencapai waktu dua minggu. Waktu yang dihabiskan oleh Kise Ryouta dengan susah payah, dengan segala penyesalan dan kecewa yang tersembunyi, pemuda berambut kuning itu tak lagi mengunjungi tempat Kuroko Tetsuya bekerja. Satsuki bukannya pura-pura tidak sadar, ketika ia melihat lingkar hitam di bawah sepasang bola mata Ryouta. Yang disamarkan oleh berbagai sapuan bedak dan alat rias lainnya. Tertutupi dengan begitu apik oleh penata rias mereka.  

Satsuki bukannya tidak peduli, ketika tiga hari yang lalu Ryouta berkunjung ke apartemennya dalam keadaan linglung dan bau alkohol yang tercium saat Ryouta meracau tentang keluarganya, tentang kebodohannya, atau tentang betapa menyedihkannya ia hidup tanpa mimpi yang jelas. Saat itu, alih-alih mengeluarkan sederet omelan atas kelakukannya yang bisa membahayakan karier modelnya di depan sorot kamera _paparazzi_ , Satsuki lebih memilih untuk membawa Ryouta ke ruang tengah dalam keadaan bisu. Tidak bertanya, tidak juga meminta penjelasan. Membiarkan pemuda tinggi itu tertidur di sofanya, dengan selimut yang Satsuki bawakan, dan terbangun keesokan harinya.

Momoi Satstuki tidak protes. Ia tidak mengeluh.

“Kau hanya takut, Ki-chan.”

Dan ia tak pernah berharap lebih kepada Ryouta. _Tidak_ , jika itu berarti senyum tulus dan binar musim panas dalam iris madunya akan selalu berpendar, dari seorang Kise Ryouta.       

Satsuki beringsut santai dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Ryouta. Selang beberapa detik, ia mendongak sembari tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan kedua tangan dan memeluk tubuh menjulang Ryouta. Menariknya dalam dekapan hengat, tidak erat, namun cukup untuk disebut sebagai pelukan seorang sahabat.

“Aku senang Ki-chan mau bercerita,” bisik gadis itu parau, sedikit berjinjit hanya untuk meletakkan dagu di bahu kiri Ryouta. “Tidak apa-apa, Ki-chan. Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”

Ketika Ryouta merengkuhnya dan membalas pelukannya, Satsuki tahu ia tak perlu mendengar jawaban lebih.

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

Satu hari sebelum akhir pekan tiba, Tetsuya kedatangan seorang tamu.

Riko bilang tamu itu berfigur seorang wanita, rambut merah mudanya digelung dan menempel di tempurung belakang kepala, sengaja menyisakan beberapa helai anak nakal yang terjatuh bebas; melewati atau menyisip di belakang daun telinganya. Dia cantik, tambah Riko. Meski dengan kerutan aneh di bagian pelipis ketika rekan kerjanya itu berkata bahwa mantel magenta yang dipadu dengan rok selutut dan _stocking_ hitam mencapai paha atasnya yang dipakai gadis merah muda itu begitu cocok dan modis.

 _Well_ , Tetsuya tidak terlalu mengerti masalah para wanita. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan berderap langsung menuju pintu depan untuk menemuinya.

“Aku kemari karena Kise Ryouta.” Momoi Satstuki berkata yakin, yakni beberapa saat setelah ia memperkenalkan diri dan mengucap permintaan maaf atas kedatangan tiba-tibanya. “Kuroko-kun, bisa kita berbicara di tempat lain?”

 _Dia datang karena Kise-kun_ , dan Tetsuya mendapati kesan bahwa ia mempercayai gadis itu. Dan seperti keadaan yang selama ini dijalaninya dengan perasaan kebal, wajah Momoi Satsuki terlihat buram. Sampai akhirnya Tetsuya menemukan salah satu ciri, satu saja. Ketika Satsuki mengajaknya ke sebuah kafe terdekat, dengan dua cangkir teh _earl grey_ yang disajikan secara hangat, dan Tetsuya melihat jari-jari lentik dan ramping itu meraih pegangan cangkir dengan elegannya, hingga ia merekamnya jelas dalam ingatan. Ini adalah kali pertama Tetsuya melihat jemari seorang wanita selentik itu, bahkan untuk seukuran Riko sekali pun, yang belum pernah dilihatnya dan menjadikan Momoi Satsuki sebagai orang pertama yang ia berikan ciri khas dari struktur jemarinya yang cantik.

“Maaf, Momoi-san,” Tetsuya berdeham kecil, gugup untuk membuka pembicaraan. “Anda tadi bilang, kalau anda itu kenalannya ... Kise-kun?”

_Tidak, tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Tapi, mungkin saja maksud perkatannya sama._

Satsuki menatapnya jenaka, lalu terkekeh pelan. “Santai saja, Kuroko-kun. Aku tidak biasa berbicara dengan bahasa formal dalam kondisi seperti ini, jadi ya... tidak perlu terlalu formal denganku. Dan, oh, omong-omong aku berbicara di sini sebagai manajernya Ki-chan, maksudku, Kise Ryouta. Ah, kusebut Ki-chan saja, ya.”     

Ia bernapas lega ketika cara berbicara Satsuki begitu santai dan ringan, ternyata. Menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu memanglah tipe seseorang yang supel. Juga manajer, ya, seorang _manajernya Kise Ryouta_.

( _Oh yah, tentu saja kemungkinan besar Ryouta mempercayai gadis itu lebih dari apa pun, sebagai manajer.Dan apa pula itu_ Ki-chan _? Oh, sudahlah._ )

“Terima kasih, Momoi-san.” Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. “Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?”

Seharusnya Tetsuya sadar bahwa ia tidak pandai dalam menebak ekspresi orang. Namun begitu dilihatnya jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Satsuki mengerut sejenak, atau mungkin tersentak dalam beberapa sekon, Tetsuya tahu jika gadis itu gelisah.

“Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, Kuroko-kun. Tapi, kau pasti mengerti, apa yang akan kubicarakan denganmu ini sepenuhnya mengenai Ki-chan. Ya, ini tentang Ki-chan.”

Tetsuya mengernyit. “Ada apa dengan Kise-kun, memangnya?”

“Hum, bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya. Akhir-akhir ini, meskipun Ki-chan selalu bersikap profesional dan bekerja dengan baik, aku tahu kinerjanya berkurang.” Ia memulai. “Kau tahu, beberapa hari setelah Ki-chan pulang dari acara reuninya, aku merasa dia agak... berubah. Kadang dia melamun sendirian, atau tidak fokus saat di depan kamera, atau mungkin hal-hal kecil yang membuat fotografer kami sadar kalau Ki-chan tidak ada di sana. Maksudku, Ki-chan memang ada di sana; bekerja, tersenyum, berbicara seperti biasa; tapi di saat bersamaan dia seolah tidak bersama kami. Matanya kosong, aku perlu memanggilnya beberapa kali sampai Ki-chan mau menoleh.”

Acara reuni itu, batin Tetsuya. Hari di mana pertengkaran mereka dimulai. Hari di mana Tetsuya merasa marah, sangat marah. Dan ia sendiri yang memutuskan kontak dengan Ryouta. Ia sendiri yang kembali menutup diri dan menyalahkan Ryouta sepenuhnya.

Sekarang, apakah semua itu terjadi karena benar-benar murni atas kesalahan Ryouta?

“Tapi yang perlu kutekankan di sini, Kuroko-kun, aku tidak terlalu mengacu pada kinerja Ki-chan yang menurun. Mungkin dia memang perlu istirahat dalam pekerjaannya, atau sedikitnya diberi waktu untuk _refreshing_. Yang jelas, pekerjaan Ki-chan yang terganggu adalah lain soal dan akan kuurus nanti.” Gadis itu menarik napas sepanjang mungkin.

Dengan kata lain, Satsuki mengacu pada diri seorang Kise Ryouta, dengan selebihnya. Bukan pada siapa-siapa, atau apa-apa, atau juga hal lainnya kecuali Ryouta.

“Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara dengan siapa lagi, tapi aku merasa seperti tidak mengenal Ki-chan. Ada yang hilang darinya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dari mana asalnya, Kuroko-kun. Ada yang hilang.”

Tetsuya tak lantas membalas setiap tutur kata yang diterangkan Satsuki. Membiarkan akal logisnya untuk berjalan lebih dulu, sisi hatinya yang berbicara, dan menutup rapat bibir dalam satu keheningan yang muncul setelahnya. Cangkir di depannya terlupakan, manakala ketika Tetsuya sadar, bahwa apa yang dijelaskan Satsuki tadi berhasil mengundang pertanyaan-pertanyaan asing yang tak dimengerti olehnya secara langsung.

“Aku ...” Tetsuya menghela napas pendek. “... aku hanya tidak mengerti, Momoi-san. Kenapa kau menceritakan—maksudku, kenapa harus aku yang—” _kaucari untuk membeberkan segala masalah dan kesusahan yang saat ini Kise-kun hadapi?_

(Dasar lidah sialan, Tetsuya benci ketika mendapati dirinya begitu sulit untuk berbicara.)

Akan tetapi, beruntung baginya, karena sepertinya Satsuki mengerti. Memahami walaupun Tetsuya enggan menjelaskan secara rinci.

“Kau tahu Kuroko-kun, kehidupan Kise Ryouta di mata agensi, juga di mata para penggemarnya, tidaklah seperti yang seringkali mereka pikirkan.” Satsuki tersenyum begitu kening Tetsuya mengerut samar, yang itu artinya pemuda biru muda itu mendengarkan dengan saksama. “Sebelum ini, pernahkah Ki-chan bercerita kalau sebenarnya ia tidak pernah bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang model?”

 _Tidak_. Jawaban itu melintas begitu saja, dalam pikiran. Dan Tetsuya tetap mendapati dirinya bertahan dalam kebisuan. Namun, ia juga bertanya-tanya mengapa pertanyaan Satsuki tadi berhasil menyentuh senar ingatannya ketika masa-masa SMP tengah berlangsung. Dimana ia dan Ryouta berdiri pada satu garis yang sama, antara menuju dewasa atau bertahan untuk menjadi remaja labil. 

“Ki-chan selalu bilang padaku, bahwa suatu hari nanti—kelak, ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang diinginkan olehnya. Memang terdengar bocah sekali, tapi Ki-chan selalu mempercayainya. Kelak, ia percaya jika kedua orang tuanya akan mengizinkan.” Suara gadis itu terdengar pecah, tetapi Satsuki mempertahankannya senormal mungkin. “Setidaknya, begitulah yang dipikirkan Ki-chan. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar, jika ayah dan ibunya tidak akan bisa selalu bersama.”

Tetsuya menahan napas. “Itu berarti—” 

“Ya, kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Kuroko-kun. Pertengkaran. Hubungan yang buruk. Dan status mendekati perceraian. Ki-chan tak pernah membicarakan masalah keluarganya pada siapa pun, _siapa pun_ , kecuali ia benar-benar berada di titik limitnya sampai akhirnya aku tahu, sampai akhirnya dia mengeluarkan semuanya di depanku.” Sorot mata merah muda Satsuki berkilat dengan perih. “Itu menjadi suatu kebanggan bagiku, sebenarnya. Di saat ia memanipulasi kehidupannya di depan kamera, atau di depan penggemarnya, Ki-chan malah menunjukkan sosok aslinya di depanku. Dan mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir; _oh, lihatlah dia, Kise Ryouta model terkenal itu. Penipu handal yang menyembunyikan kesedihannya di balik senyum secerah matahari pagi di musim panas_.” Suara tawa getir terdengar. “Miris sekali, bukan? Miris sekali sampai aku melihat kalau Ki-chan itu tidak seceria yang orang pikirkan.”   

Kuroko Tetsuya tertegun, teringat akan secuil pernyataan yang pernah diucapkan Ryouta padanya.

‘Well _, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Mungkin terdengar klise, atau Kurokocchi sudah sering mendengarnya. Ada saat dimana sesuatu yang Kurokocchi lihat dan simpulkan ternyata tidak seharusnya begitu. Atau memang bukan seperti itu kenyataannya.’_

“Momoi-san,”

Bola mata Satsuki bergulir penuh harap.

“Kau seharusnya tahu, hubunganku dengan Kise-kun tidak sedekat itu. Baik sejak kami mengenal di SMP, baik dalam pertemuan kebetulan kami yang sekarang,” ujar Tetsuya lancar, “untuk itu Momoi-san, aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku. Momoi-san tidak perlu menjelaskannya, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak salah orang—”    

“Tapi Ki-chan mempercayaimu.”

Lagi, Tetsuya tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan kalimat apa, atau memberikan tanggapan yang bagaimana. Momoi Satsuki di depannya terlalu cerdas untuk membuatnya kebingungan.

“Aku hanya merasa kau orang yang tepat.” Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum. Walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis. “Ini memang pertemuan yang pertama, Kuroko-kun. Tapi aku seakan-akan mengenalmu jauh lebih dulu, dari setiap hal yang Ki-chan ceritakan tentangmu. Ki-chan suka bercerita, selalu. Dan aku seperti melihat Ki-chan yang baru. Entahlah, mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku melihat harapan dan impian di matanya. Sekecil apa pun itu.”

Iris langit Tetsuya dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya, dan Satsuki menyadarinya dengan baik.

“Maaf jika perkataanku membuatmu bingung, Kuroko-kun,” tukas Satsuki pelan, seolah menjadi akhir perbincangan mereka. Terlebih saat gadis itu melirik sejenak jam di pergelangan tangannya. “Tapi, kalau mengerti dengan keadaan ini, aku yakin Ki-chan-lah orang yang harus kaucari.”

_Atau dengan kata lain ..._

“Untuk itu aku minta, temui Ki-chan kembali, Kuroko-kun. Jika tidak bisa melakukannya untukku, lakukanlah karena Ki-chan.” 

Tak ada pilihan lain baginya. Tidak ada.

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

“Kenapa tidak ditelepon saja, Tecchan?”

Itu terjadi pada pagi penghujung akhir musim gugur, ketika suhu udara semakin menurun dan titik-titik embun mulai siap bertransformasi menjadi butiran salju. Di rumahnya yang hangat, Tetsuya meletakkan gelas kolot di samping kursi goyang neneknya, tertegun sesaat, lalu berdeham kecil. Melirik wanita tua yang sedang asik dengan rajutannya itu hati-hati.

“Menelepon siapa, _Baa-san_?” tanyanya lugas, juga sedikit kikuk. Memastikan bahwa ia memang sedang berbicara dengan neneknya, dan cincin di jari keriputnya sangat membantu.

“Siapa saja yang ingin kau hubungi, simpelnya.” Bahu diangkat sambil lalu. “Oh, anak muda, apa lagi yang diharapkan dari wanita tua sepertiku? Aku tidak pandai menebak, kau tahu.”

Cucunya terkekeh kecil. “Sayangnya, aku tidak percaya.”

“Yah, anak muda zaman sekarang. Sulit sekali untuk mempercayai suatu hal yang sifatnya sepele, padahal tanpa sadar memberikan efek yang lumayan, yah, katakan saja fatal.” Ia menyimpan hasil rajutannya di pangkuan, lalu memandang Tetsuya tepat di mata. “Tapi, sayangnya juga, aku tidak terlalu buruk dalam hal menebak. Dan biar kutebak, anak muda, sejak kemarin kau lagi-lagi memandangi ponselmu terlalu lama. Salah-salah kau bisa saja memakannya Tecchan, tapi yah, mari kita asumsikan saja bahwa sebenarnya kau menunggu hingga ponsel itu berbunyi. Atau setidaknya kau yang berinisiatif menekan panggilan lebih dulu.”

Tetsuya mengerjapkan mata, entah karena _speechless_ atau entah karena ia memang belum terbiasa—selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya—dengan sifat unik sang nenek. Err, Tetsuya lebih senang menyebutnya daya pengamatan yang sangat baik untuk seorang wanita tua.   

“Ah, semoga saja musim dingin tahun ini bisa kulewati dengan tenang, ya, Tecchan. Sekarang, aku akan kembali menyelesaikan rajutan ini. Kau tahu, pola melingkar itu sangat sulit di antara pola lainnya. Seharusnya aku bilang pada paman dan bibimu agar anak-anak di tempat penitipan itu diajari merajut saja sejak dini. Jadi, ketika mereka tua nanti, merajut akan menjadi hal yang paling mudah seperti halnya menggambar. Tapi, yah, anak muda zaman sekarang.”

“Nikmati waktumu, _Baa_ - _san_ ,” pesan Tetsuya sabar, lantas beringsut dan berderap pergi meninggalkan neneknya seorang diri di ruang tengah, menikmati waktu-waktu krusialnya dengan rajutan dan suasana hangat ruangan ketika suhu udara menurun drastis; menanti musim dingin yang akan segera tiba.

Ia berhenti di depan meja belajar kamarnya, menunduk dan memandang lama satu benda kecil berlayar sentuh yang terletak di antara jejeran buku yang terbuka, acaknya posisi bolpoin dan pensil, juga beberapa coretan di atas kertas.

Yang Tetsuya tahu, ponselnya bisu akhir-akhir ini.

Sampai akhirnya ia menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, mengusir ragu yang entah kapan akan lenyap, lalu meraih ponselnya dengan jari gemetar.

Dan sebelum sensor otaknya menerima penolakan, ia menekan nama kontak Ryouta dengan lama dan sambungan terhubung beberapa detik kemudian.

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

Pagi itu menjadi hari yang sibuk bagi Satsuki. Ia terpaksa mengomel karena Ryouta datang terlalu pagi, berkata bahwa tidur yang cukup itu bagus untuk model, padahal biasanya gadis itu menggerutu tidak jelas jika modelnya datang terlambat. Sekarang, Ryouta merasa serba salah. Ia harus menyiapkan beberapa setelan pakaian untuk tema musim dingin mendatang, menentukan dandanan Ryouta hari ini seperti apa kepada penata rias, dan lagi-lagi mendumel tidak jelas ketika ponselnya tidak bisa berhenti berdering. Mengganggu, katanya.

Ia juga dengan senang hati—dan karena rutinitas yang terlampau wajar baginya—menyiapkan secangkir kopi hangat untuk Ryouta. _Americano_ dengan empat _cup_ kecil cairan gula, ditambah _sandwich_ lapis daging dan mentega, juga beberapa botol mineral yang dibelinya di konbini terdekat sebagai persiapan nanti.

“Momocchi tidak bisa diam,” komentar Ryouta saat itu, ketika Satsuki terus mondar-mandir tidak tenang di hadapannya. “Tidak bagus, lho, Momocchi. Nanti kau cepat tua dan keriput.”

“Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Ki-chan,” balas Satsuki ketus, lalu mendengus sebal. “Lagipula—”     

Akan tetapi, sayangnya, ucapan Satsuki tidak pernah tuntas. _Untuk saat ini._

Ryouta memotongnya dengan aksi yang mendadak, ketika laki-laki tinggi itu tiba-tiba berdiri dengan ponsel berada di tangan, berdering begitu nyaring. Satsuki hapal nada suaranya, ia menghapalnya dengan baik.

Ketika Ryouta berderap cepat ke arah pintu keluar, samar-samar Satsuki mendengar.

 “ _Kurokocchi_?” 

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

“ _Kurokocchi_?”

Oh, Tuhan. Tetsuya mengenal suara itu. Mengenal getaran asing yang merembes masuk di relung hatinya, jantung yang berdegup cepat, dan rasa panas yang menjalar di kedua pipi dan belakang telinganya. Namun, Tetsuya tidak mengenal sebab yang membuatnya seperti itu. Yang jelas, ia mengingat Ryouta. Meskipun paras laki-laki berambut kuning itu tampak buram dalam ingatannya, Tetsuya tetap mengingatnya. Siapa itu Kise Ryouta.

“... _halo_?”

Tetsuya berdeham canggung. “Halo, Kise-kun.” Tenggorokannya terasa begitu gatal. “Maaf meneleponmu tiba-tiba dan pagi-pagi sekali.” Ia melirik jam dinding kamarnya, _well_ , pukul delapan bukan waktu siang,  bukan?

“ _Tidak, tidak apa-apa_. _Kebetulan pemotretanku berlangsung lima belas menit lagi, Kurokocchi tidak perlu khawatir_.” Suaranya begitu tenang, tenang sekali. “Well _, mungkin sedikit aneh dan kaget juga. Karena Kurokocchi... tiba-tiba meneleponku, ha ha ha._ ”

 _‘Kau tidak tahu betapa gugupnya aku, dasar bodoh_.’

“ _Jadi, ada apa, Kurokocchi_?”

Itu benar, hal penting apa yang membuatnya harus menelepon Ryouta di saat-saat seperti ini? Apa yang harus dibicarakannya? Ia harus melakukan apa, atau bagaimana, atau topik seperti apa, atau juga hal apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan—

“ _... Kurokocchi, kau masih di sana?_ ”

“Ya,” jawaban itu datang dengan cepat, kelewat cepat. “Maaf Kise-kun,” _astaga, berapa maaf lagi yang harus diucapkannya,_ “aku hanya... maksudku, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa aku menghubungimu di saat seperti ini. Maaf, sepertinya aku meneleponmu di saat yang tidak tepat, jadi akan kututup—”

“ _Tidak, jangan!_ ”

Tetsuya berjengit ngilu, di ujung sana, Ryouta berteriak panik.

“ _Jangan tutup sambungannya, kumohon, sebentar saja,_ ” pinta Ryouta, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. “ _Sebentar saja,_ ” ulangnya, “ _aku ingin mendengar suara Kurokocchi_.”

Genggaman di ponselnya mengerat, Tetsuya menggigit mulut bagian dalam dengan gugup. Ia tidak dalam mode ingin menangis, namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa seperti diiris sangan pelan-pelan dengan pisau yang tumpul.

“ _Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kurokocchi_?” tanya Ryouta, retoris. “ _Kau makan dengan baik, kan?_ ”

Tetsuya terkekeh ringan. “Pertanyaanmu aneh.”

“ _Hei, itu karena aku tidak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi_ ,” aku Ryouta, suara tawanya terdengar begitu renyah di telinga Tetsuya. “ _Tapi ya, selebihnya karena aku ingin mendengar suara Kurokocchi_. _Haha, lebih aneh, bukan?_ ”

“Tidak juga,” Tetsuya menggeleng, dan tersadar karena Ryouta tidak akan melihatnya. “Omong-omong, senang mendengarmu lagi, Kise-kun.”

Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar mengakannya, sungguh. Tetsuya juga tidak mengerti mengapa kata-kata _cheessy_ itu terucap dari bibirnya begitu saja dengan lancar.

“Dan lagi, Kise-kun,”

“ _Ya?_ ”

Jeda sejenak, Tetsuya tampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Mengumpulkan keyakinannya sepenuh mungkin bahwa apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti tidaklah salah. Dan ia tidak merasa takut sedikit pun. “Maafkan aku.”

Hening menyambutnya, namun Tetsuya tetap melanjutkan.

“Apa yang kuucapkan waktu itu, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakannya. Aku hanya, yah, berada dalam kondisi yang tidak bagus. Untuk itu, maafkan aku.” Ia mengatakannya, astaga. Ia mengatakannya tanpa hambatan. _Aku mengatakannya._ Persetan dengan aura melankolis yang menguar di dekatnya saat ini.

“ _Kurokocchi_ ,” Kise memanggil, tapi suaranya terdengar sangat pecah. “ _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, oh ya Tuhan, aku seperti orang gila saja. Besok, aku akan datang ke tempatmu, besok Kurokocchi_.”

Diam-diam, Tetsuya tersenyum dalam hati. “Tentu, Kise-kun.”

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

Ryouta menepati janji.

Jam pulang penitipan lebih cepat daripada hari-hari biasa, mengingat esok mulai memasuki waktu musim dingin dan para orang tua dapat menjemput anaknya lebih cepat. Paman dan bibinya membolehkan Tetsuya pulang lebih cepat juga, mewanti-wanti untuk menjaga keadaan neneknya di rumah. Biasanya, Nenek Tetsuya akan jauh lebih cerewet pada awal-awal musim dingin tiba.

Ryouta mendapatkan libur selama tujuh hari, katanya. Dan alasan itu semakin diperkuat ketika ia datang menjemput Tetsuya. Dengan mantel abu tua hangat dan gaya _fashion_ -nya yang modis. Lengkap dengan penyamaran topi _bonnie_ dan kacamata hitam yang terpakai rapi. Tetsuya bilang ia merasa begitu kecil, dengan nada jenaka, karena _sweater_ rajut cokelat susu tidak sebanding dengan gaya modis seorang model. Namun, Ryouta membantah telak. _Aku suka Kurokocchi seperti ini, suka sekaliiiiii_ , kira-kira begitulah tanggapannya. Dan Tetsuya, mau tak mau, membalasnya dengan satu senyuman kecil.

“Beberapa hari yang lalu, Momoi-san datang padaku.”

Pernyataan awal Tetsuya menjadi pembuka perbincangan mereka senja itu. Mereka berjalan di sepanjang trotoar pejalan kaki, melewati jalan yang cukup sepi tepat setelah satu blok meninggalkan tempat penitipan. Ryouta berjalan di sampingnya, menoleh dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Dan Tetsuya sengaja tidak membukanya dengan kalimat embel-embel seperti; _seorang wanita cantik datang padaku, katanya datang karena Kise Ryouta_ ; itu membuang waktu, sebenarnya.

“Oh.” Di luar dugaan, Ryouta membalasnya agak linglung. “Momocchi, ya. Pantas saja waktu itu dia menghilang tiba-tiba, lalu beralasan yang aneh-aneh ketika aku meneleponnya, tapi rupanya dia menemuimu, Kurokocchi.” Ia terkekeh lugas. “Aku harap Momocchi tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh tentangku.”

Nyatanya, Momoi Satsuki memang melakukannya. Tapi Tetsuya tidak tahu apakah ia harus menganggap hal itu _aneh_ seperti yang Ryouta maksud.

Lagipula, Ryouta tidak bertanya lebih. Ada gerangan apa sampai Satsuki menemuinya atau atas dasar apa ia harus bertemu dengan Satsuki. Ryouta tidak bertanya, sedikit pun. Seolah-olah laki-laki itu sudah mengetahuinya jauh, jauh sebelum Tetsuya menjelaskan kunjungan tiba-tiba Momoi Satsuki.

“Kau tahu, Kurokocchi, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mengharapkan untuk menjadi model.”

Tetsuya tidak ingin bertanya, karena ia tahu Ryouta akan melanjutkan. Dan merasa terkejut karena topik pembicaraan mereka mendadak berubah itu adalah hal yang lumrah. 

“Sewaktu SMP, aku menganggap kalau basket segalanya. Aku selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi pemain basket nomor satu di Jepang, menjadi _ace_ pada timku sendiri, dan ya... memenangkan setiap pertandingan. Haha, aku tahu, itu bocah sekali. Tapi bermimpi itu selalu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan.” Langkah kaki dipandanginya sejenak, sepatu kets membisu ketika akhirnya Ryouta kembali mendongak. “Tapi, memasuki masa-masa SMA, akhirnya aku sadar. Kalau basket bukanlah segalanya. Atau dengan kata lain, aku memiliki mimpi lain, Kurokocchi. Sesuatu yang ingin kuraih sampai saat ini.” 

_‘Ki-chan selalu bilang padaku, bahwa suatu hari nanti—kelak, ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang diinginkan olehnya. Memang terdengar bocah sekali, tapi Ki-chan selalu mempercayainya. Kelak, ia percaya jika kedua orang tuanya akan mengizinkan.’_

Perkataan Momoi Satsuki kala itu berhasil menyentuh kesadaran Tetsuya.

“Aku ingin menjadi pilot, kau tahu?” Ryouta tertawa kecil. “Guru waliku di SMA bilang, aku memiliki peluang besar untuk menjadi pilot, dulu. Kurokocchi bisa membayangkan bagaimana kita bisa melihat langit di atas sana, terbang bersama banyaknya orang yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Tapi, pada akhirnya, mimpi akan selalu menjadi mimpi. Dan kau tahu apa yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh ayahku? Beliau bilang; _hah, untuk apa kau bekerja jika pada akhirnya hanya akan mengorbankan banyak nyawa_? Lucu sekali, eh? Meski menurutku, membandingkan impian seorang anak dan kecelakaan pesawat terbang itu sama sekali tidak baik dijadikan lelucon.

Tapi, aku selalu berpikir, kalau mereka memiliki alasan yang kuat. Alasan dimana aku tidak boleh menjadi pilot. Alasan yang—mungkin—terdengar cukup klise. Dan alasan itu, jatuh pada anggapan yang memaksaku untuk mengerti. Maksudku, mereka mungkin kahawatir. Orangtuaku mungkin cemas jika aku menjadi pilot. Karena, ya, kecelakaan pesawat adalah hal yang sangat fatal dan mengerikan. Salah-salah, bukan hanya satu nyawa yang hilang, tapi beratus nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah. Mungkin bukan saatnya, belum waktunya aku bisa menjadi pilot. Belum waktunya.”

Dengan enggan, Tetsuya mendongak. Mata mereka bertemu, biru dan _hazel_ , dan Tetsuya menangkap luka berbalut perih di sana. Melintas begitu cepat ketika sorot mata Ryouta berkilat sendu.

“Kenyataannya, aku terlalu naif. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya, merekalah yang memiliki masalah jauh lebih besar.” Napas dihembus dengan kasar, terasa sesak dan gusar. “Sekarang, siapa lagi yang bisa kupercaya, Kurokocchi? Aku... tidak tahu harus mempercayai siapa lagi.” 

Kini, sepenuhnya Tetsuya mengerti, bukan hanya ia saja yang menderita selama hidupnya. Tetsuya kerap kali berpikir jika ia manusia paling beruntung dan menyedihkan di saat bersamaan. Ketika maut tidak mengambil nyawanya dalam kecelakaan itu, ketika ia masih bisa diselamatkan hingga saat ini, di saat yang sama pula, sesuatu merengut kenormalan fungsi otaknya. Akan tetapi, Kuroko Tetsuya tetaplah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan Ryouta seringkali meyakinkan dirinya akan hal itu.      

Tetsuya sadar bahwa ia sendiri yang menarik diri selama ini. Ia sendiri yang menutup diri pada kenyataan, pada kehidupan sosialnya, pada orang-orang yang tidak mudah lagi diingatnya dengan baik. Ia sendiri yang menarik kesimpulan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa berhubungan dengan dunia luar seperti manusia normal lainnya. Dan ia sendiri yang selalu memberikan doktrin, bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya di mata orang-orang adalah pemuda angkuh yang tidak ingin berteman dengan siapa pun.       

Bahkan, Tetsuya juga sadar jika ia tak pernah sekali pun menaruh rasa percayanya terhadap Ryouta.

Ia hanya merasa takut. _Prosopagnosia_ itu. Ingatan buruknya mengenai wajah-wajah itu. Dan hal-hal kecil yang seringkali membuatnya pesimis.

Karena pada akhirnya, Tetsuya tidak jauh berbeda seperti Ryouta. Mereka berdua berdiri di satu garis nasib yang sama. Merasakan ketakutan yang sama, kekecewaan yang sama, dan krisis rasa percaya yang sama. Walaupun menghadapi masalah yang berbeda.

Yang Tetsuya butuhkan selama ini adalah dorongan, juga harapan untuk Ryouta. Sekecil apapun itu. Sesuatu yang bersifat nyaris tidak disadari, namun memiliki efek yang begitu kuat. Ia sadar kini Ryouta berada di sana, menemaninya, memberikan satu bentuk kebahagiaan kecil yang tidak dicarinya; _yang sekali pun tak pernah Tetsuya pikirkan untuk mencarinya. Namun Ryouta memberikannya. Kebahagiaan kecil itu. Kepercayaannya. Keberadaannya._

“Aku merasa... lega.”

Langkah Ryouta berhenti, diikuti Tetsuya selanjutnya. Entah sejak kapan, mereka berada di sini. Berpijak bisu di atas trotoar jalanan dan sekat yang menghubungkan lapangan basket taman kota. Lapangan itu sepi, namun Tetsuya menyukainya, _selalu_.

“Kurokocchi,” panggil Ryouta, sisa-sisa dari pertahanan dirinya yang belum runtuh. “Mungkin permintaanku aneh. Tapi, bolehkah aku...  memelukmu? Sebentar saja. Tidak apa-apa, kan?”

Mata mereka kembali bertemu, mengirimkan pesan yang seharusnya tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, ketika hening mampir sejenak di antara keduanya. Lantas, Tetsuya mengangguk. Terkejut barang sejenak, tetapi dengan cepat menepis segala ragu dan takut, juga bingung yang mendominasi.

Ia membiarkan Ryouta menarik tubuhnya, _pelan_ , pelan sekali layaknya porselen rapuh, sampai laki-laki itu melingakarkan kedua lengannya di antara bahu dan pinggang yang terasa begitu pas dalam kungkungannya. Tetsuya tidak pernah merasa dirinya itu mungil, namun ia begitu kecil dalam dekapan Ryouta.

Tak ada protes yang keluar, ketika Ryouta memberatkan pundak kanan Tetsuya dengan kepala menunduk; menyusup di antara ceruk leher Tetsuya yang terasa hangat. Dengan basah yang merembes perlahan. Dengan getar halus yang beberapa detik kemudian berubah menjadi guncangan keras.

“Terimakasih... Kurokocchi.” Pecah, suara Ryouta pecah dengan caranya sendiri, dengan memilukan. “ _Terimakasih_.”      

Tetsuya mendapati dirinya begitu hancur, tanpa harus mengakui. Dan ia merasa bahwa kebenaran sosok Ryouta di balik figur modelnya selama ini adalah palsu. _Lihatlah dia, dengan segala kemewahan dan ketenaran yang dibawanya, ternyata menyimpan sejuta luka yang disembunyikan_. 

Ryouta begitu rapuh.

Dan pertahanan Tetsuya dikikis hingga runtuh.

**.**

**~oooOOOooo~**

_Ini, adalah tentang rasa yang tak perlu dicari lagi._

**~oooOOOooo~**

**.**

“Toko kue?”

Tetsuya mengernyit samar, agak kesusahan dengan dua kantong belanja di masing-masing tangan, ponsel yang terjepit antara bahu dan telinga kiri, dan sederet alamat yang diberitahukan lewat sambungan satelit di ujung sana.

“Apa maksudmu dengan jalan lurus saja dari _minimarket_? Hah? Kise-kun, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu—ya, _iya astaga_ , di sana berisik sekali.”

Berdecak sebal, ia berhenti sejenak. Meletakkan salah satu kantongnya di dekat kaki, lalu mengeluarkan _earphone_ di saku terdalam mantel. Perlu waktu sekiranya lima belas detik sampai _earphone_ terpasang di kedua telinga dan mendapat sambungan dari ponsel.

Terhitung sejak empat belas hari setelah Tetsuya membiarkan Ryouta memeluknya, hubungan mereka semakin membaik. _Well,_ begitulah pikir Tetsuya, setidaknya. Selain karena frekuensi pertemuan mereka agak berkurang karena jadwal Ryouta mulai padat sebelum laki-laki itu mendapat libur penuh selama musim dingin. Tetapi, Ryouta tetaplah Ryouta. Model penuh gaya itu bisa sangat manja jika sudah merengek akan pekerjaannya yang melelahkan.

Hari ini, Tetsuya sengaja mengundang Ryouta untuk makan malam bersama di tempatnya. Nenek Tetsuya menerima kabar itu dengan baik, ketika Tetsuya meminta izin untuk mengundang Ryouta. Oh, yah, tentu saja wanita cerdas itu akan menyambutnya dengan bahagia. _Jarang-jarang Tecchan membawa teman,_ katanya saat itu. Tepat ketika neneknya meminta Tetsuya untuk membuatkan daftar makanan apa saja yang harus disediakan. Itu berlebihan, tapi Tetsuya tak ingin membantah.

“ _Little Cake_?” tanya Tetsuya, mendongak untuk memastikan ia tidak salah mengambil jalan. “Maksudmu toko dengan cat berwarna putih dan toska itu? Ah, ya, ya, aku melihtanya. Tunggu sebentar.”

Ia sengaja menahan panggilan Ryouta, ketika kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah toko kecil berjendela besar dengan gaya victoria yang unik. _Toko ini terlalu feminim_ , Tetsuya membatin. Meski tidak mengurangi perasaan takjubnya terhadap bangunan toko. Hah, rasanya bodoh sekali, karena ia seperti baru saja menyadari keberadaan toko bertitel _Little Cake_ yang Ryouta maksud, sekarang ini.

“Kapan-kapan kau harus masuk Kurokocchi, kue-kuenya enak, lho.”

Tetsuya menoleh, mengerjap beberapa kali (dan Tetsuya bersumpah ia sempat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika mendapati figur tinggi itu sejauh satu setengah meter darinya) sebelum kemudian mata dipicingkan dengan jeli. “Kise-kun?”

Ryouta, lengkap dengan seulas cengiran jail dan khasnya, berseru riang. “Wah, cepat sekali menyadariku,” sahutnya, dengan sadar atau tidak, “maksudku, hai, Kurokocchi.”

Perubahannya itu mengundang tawa dari Tetsuya. “Aku tidak tahu Kise-kun lebih dulu kemari,” Tetsuya beralasan. “Kukira kau memintaku datang ke tempat ini karena Kise-kun akan menyusul.”

“Yah, karena aku tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat berkunjung ke rumah Kurokocchi, jadi kuputuskan untuk membeli ini dulu.” Satu tangannya mengangkat kotak khas berwarna putih dengan pita toska di sekelilingnya. Begitu apik dan cantik. “Aku harap nenekmu tidak masalah dengan _cheesse cake_ , hehe.”

“Tidak,” jawab Tetsuya geli, “sama sekali tidak.” _Mungkin._

“Sini, biar kubantu.” Tetsuya mencoba protes, tapi Ryouta berjalan lebih dulu dan mengambil alih salah satu kantong belanjaannya. “Banyak sekali yang kaubeli, tamunya kan hanya aku seorang.”

Tetsuya mendengus kecil. “ _Baa-san_ yang menyuruh,” katanya, dalam hati menyutujui pernyataan Ryouta. Neneknya bisa sangat berlebihan, kalau mau. 

“Omong-omong, Kurokocchi,”

Biru muda melirik penasaran. Langkah kaki mereka kembali beriringan di sepanjang trotoar abu. Membaur di antara kesibukan kota dan pada khalayak umum.  

“Kedengarannya tidak penting, mungkin. Tapi aku gatal ingin bertanya,”

“Tanyakan saja, Kise-kun. Tidak perlu membuang waktu.”

“ _Buuuu_ , Kurokocchi selalu datar-ssu,” cibir Ryouta, “tapi ya, aku hanya ingin tahu. Kenapa tadi—bukan, mungkin akhir-akhir ini juga?—Kurokocchi bisa menyadariku dengan cepat? Terus terang saja, itu bisa disebut sebagai kemajuan.”

Langkah berhenti, otomatis Ryouta mengikuti.

“Maksudku, _well_ , tidak biasanya Kurokocchi bisa menyadariku kurang dari sepuluh detik. Apa itu berarti aku mempunyai satu ciri khas yang begitu jelas? Yang dapat diingat hanya dengan sekali tatap? Tapi—ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Ayo jalan lagi, di luar semakin dingin.” 

_‘Jantungku, Kise-kun.’_

“Ya?”

Tetsuya tersentak. “Apa?”

Sepasang alis Ryouta bertautan. “Tadi Kurokocchi bilang apa? Sesuatu tentang jantungku dan... _oh_.”

Panik, Tetsuya lekas berjalan mendahului Ryouta, langkahnya mendadak begitu lebar dari biasanya; nyaris dihentak dengan sengaja. Sial, tiba-tiba saja kedua pipinya jadi terasa panas. Apa sih yang dipikirkan model aneh itu.

Di belakangnya, Ryouta tertawa riang. Tidak keras, namun mengandung jenaka yang terasa begitu bebas. Ia segera mengekor Tetsuya di belakang, lagi-lagi berceloteh yang kesannya tidak terlalu penting dan Tetsuya terlalu wajar untuk mendengarnya. Seperti; _‘Kurokocchi kenapa’_ atau ‘ _tadi aku lihat wajah Kurokocchi merah, lho_ ’ dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi ‘ _Kurokocchi jangan diam sajaaaaa’._

“Kuro—ah, tidak. Mulai sekarang, kupanggil _Tetsuyacchi_ saja, ya?”  

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ _Owari_ ~ **

 

 


End file.
